Tryst
by MisoSoop
Summary: You're expected to keep your word. I remembered that statement, and realized I regretted ever giving my word at all. This is not where I wanted to be, and it was my word that had gotten me there. PreSeries YoukoxOC. COMPLETE, Not really romance
1. Chapter 1: A Brief Introduction

**_I will not promote this as a romance story. Yes, Youko and an OC interact through out this story, but it's very much just an exploration._**

**_If you enjoyed this story by the time you finish, read its sequel Seams and it's little footnote Entwined. Remember all three stories are complete; Tryst will not be updated with new chapters, so no need to add it to story alerts! Fave it instead!_**

_Rated T for some sexual references and innuendo, I suppose. The OC blatantly, though briefly, talks about her sex life. Nothing graphic._ _Sorry if it seems longwinded._

**_Edited on: 11/07/08. I edited this chapter so it would flow better with the end of the story (which came as a surprise to me), and just to make me feel better about it; I had actually written this chapter on a whim, with no story in mind, to keep myself busy. I'm happier with it now._**

* * *

**_Tryst_**

_One_

I suppose I should start this by introducing myself. It's the proper way. You, like everyone else, may call me Juliet. It's not my real name, but I have no intention on sharing that with you. It's something that's mine, not yours; you have no right to have it with you.

Where I was born and when is of no importance, and my age does not matter. It's not often that demons can keep track of the years anyway. Time in the Makai is virtually non-existent.

What you do need to know is that I am quite obviously a female, and while my name is from European literature, I am not European in any way. Obviously, the Makai spreads further than the regions of Japan and Asia in general, but those other areas are not where I am from. Regardless, I can still speak the language of most of the farther regions.

Juliet was a name I happened upon on accident, when I fought with an English demon. He said, "Such tragedy… like that of Juliet… but you are much more vengeful than she."

I scoffed at this, and killed him, but I was intrigued. I had never heard of Juliet, and did some investigating. Finally finding the book, I read it. It was incredibly dense for a human piece of literature, and was apparently meant to be performed. How the actors and actresses could handle what the lines asked of them for two hours was beyond me.

It was then I realized that humans could be incredibly long winded. But I digress.

The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet is one which involves love growing in the worst place, in the middle of a feud. Many die, many love filled words were exchanged as well as some condescending and witty ones, and eventually Romeo and Juliet die together and the feud is resolved.

But I didn't want to see the story as a whole. I wanted to see Juliet. And through the long winded lines and unnecessary banter, I could not grasp who Juliet was. Obviously, she was young, only thirteen, and foolish enough to fall in love after one meeting with her enemy. But I was neither a child, nor so foolish. So why would I be compared to Juliet?

I would spend a lot of time picking apart the character of this Juliet when I had nothing better to do, but life as a female demon isn't the easiest, so it was rare I could sit and ponder over this young woman.

In reality, I spent most of my time avoiding males during various mating seasons, times which I often had to find other ways to pleasure myself since I refused to give myself up to any male and had no desire to give unto him offspring that he might kill.

When I wasn't doing that, I was stealing, fighting, living really as most demons did.

Now, allow me to stray off the track of this introduction for a moment, before you get the wrong idea about me and jump to conclusions as living things are prone to do.

Because I do not want a male does not mean that I seek female company, nor does it mean that I am not sensual or ready for such things. I was old enough to bear tiny demons many years ago.

But I do not like the idea of giving my body to one of those filthy males (or females if the occasion calls for it), so I simply keep my body to myself, much like my name.

To get back on track, it took me a good amount of time to even get a tiny bit of understanding of Juliet's character, but despite this, the name Juliet caught on. I was soon being called Juliet by many different demons from many different regions of the Makai.

I didn't complain. I was no longer title-less to others. I had a name for myself, one that I didn't mind casting away to others.

My abilities weren't exactly feared, as a simple, tiny, female that conjures daggers is hardly what demons deem interesting or threatening. Nor are the slight psychic abilities I have, since they're hardly of any use. No, what other demons found interesting was my body; my flexibility, my markings, my hair, what I wore.

I became the object of desire, and I must say, it felt quite good, despite my distaste for these demons. Knowing that you're an object of desire does wonders for your self confidence, trust me. It also did wonders for my powers of manipulation. It was intoxicating and I spent more of my time using my status to get what I wanted and make it easier to kill. I should have known that eventually, the status I held would only bring me trouble.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

_Youko shows up in the next chapter, so hold your horses._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tryst_**

_Two_

The problems didn't start very early. I was on the move, like I usually was, when I ran into him: a large (by that I mean rather tall and muscular) fox demon.

He certainly wasn't something entirely special by his looks alone. He hadn't even broke 1,000 years, judging by his colorings.

But his voice… I can remember quite vividly the interaction we had. He spoke first when he spotted me, and said, "So, you're the Juliet everyone speaks of."

I was taken aback, really. His voice was smooth, unlike most demons, and I could tell by his voice, his grammar, that he was smart, and probably an excellent talker. I felt an unfamiliar twist in my stomach.

"Yes, I am. I haven't disappointed you, have I?"

He simply smiled at me, his eyes slowly, deliberately, taking their time taking everything in. "No, not at all."

"Now, what am I to call you?"

I remember him laughing; a lovely sound, one that was amused and may have indicated that he was a bit confident in himself. Like he knew he had the upper-hand. And, quite frankly, he did. He already knew more about me than I did him.

"Come now, I can't just give my name to anyone. Isn't that the same rule you follow? So, tell me Juliet, if you can, what brings you to these parts of the Makai?"

I gave him a cool stare, though my body felt as if it were on fire. I knew later on, once I left, he would be the male on my mind while I overcame the lesser beginnings of the mating season.

"I'm simply moving. I have no intention on staying here."

"That's too bad," He said, looking at me lazily. I scoffed a bit and leapt off, but a moment later I had the feeling he wasn't just going to let me leave. I looked over my shoulder and rolled my eyes.

"I don't have anything of value," I said as the fox's leaps locked in with mine.

"Who knows, that necklace you have is rather pretty," He said off handedly. My hand twitched slightly, resisting the urge to grab at it. My necklace wasn't something I didn't care about, that was for certain, but I don't know where I got it. So maybe my attachment to it was a bit foolish.

"It's not worth anything."

"I just like pretty things."

If it had been many years ago, I would have let my foot catch the branch of the tree I was leaping off of and go crashing to the ground. The way he had said it was obviously implying some sort of desire to have either my necklace, or me.

And if I was anyone else, he could have had me. But the necklace I was keeping.

"You should probably change your direction."

"Since when did you have the authority to tell me which direction I should or shouldn't take?" I asked easily as I stepped lightly onto a tree branch and stopped. He smirked, his tail swaying. Another indicator of his age; he didn't have nine tails. In all respects, he was virtually no threat.

"Since I know these parts of Makai better than you do. The border you would inevitably cross is heavily guarded. I'm afraid you'd be killed the moment you were seen, or maybe even cross."

I made sure to control my body completely, but I couldn't stop my eyes from flicking in the direction I had been planning to go. The damn fox was right of course. These were areas I had not yet been in, and I was unfamiliar with the borders of this area.

"All right. Thank you. Now what do I owe you?" I asked my voice flat as I looked at him. He just smirked even more, looking even more like the fox he was.

"Nothing, sweet. You're young yet, it would be sad to know such a young flower died so quickly."

A flower; that was certainly something I had never been called. I didn't look it, with the markings and the horns that were still growing on my head. I was hardly a delicate flower.

"You're insane, fox. I'm not a flower."

"I think that's what I'll call you," he said, completely ignoring me. "A flower. _Tanpopo_, maybe?"

I remember snarling at him and he laughed. A dandelion? Not only that, but it sounded so silly: _Tanpopo_. Like a human child's favorite cartoon character.

He continued naming flowers, and I shot each one down; _Asagao, Kiku, Suisen, Bara _and the list goes on. Finally, with a wicked grin on his face, he decided what he would call me.

"_Chuurippu._"

And with that tone of finality, he turned a deaf ear to my protests. I became Chuurippu, the tulip.

"Don't worry Chuuri, this will be strictly between us."

"I don't care who it's between, you stupid fox, I am not answering to such a silly name."

"Hmm… Chuurippu?"

"What?" I snapped, before my eyes narrowed. "Damn it… why did you follow me? So you could give me such a silly name?"

"I thought I already told you. I really have no desire knowing you've been ripped apart because you did not know these lands. Such a silly way to die, don't you think?"

"You want something from me, now what is it?"

He wiggled around a bit, looking even younger than he should have. "You can't tell? I'm ready to mate. A stroke of luck that you happened upon me, I think."

I swore, my eyes wide as I leapt away, but I was jerked back, aware of tiny pinching sensations across my midriff. It took half a second to process that it was caused by tiny thorns, and what had jerked me back was a plant.

The fox was a plant master.

"Oh, Chuurippu…" He cooed in my ear, an arm wrapping itself where the plant had been, firmly pressing my back against his front. How could I not have known he was in his own type of heat? It was plainly obvious now, and it was probably my fault; he must have smelled my own arousal.

"You don't want to help me? You asked me if you could do something for me earlier," he said, his voice low. I could feel his lips move against my ear, and if it had been any other situation, I may have felt a stronger need for him.

But I was terrified. He was bigger than me. Much bigger. I barely reached his chest. If I had been thinking straight, I might have conjured up a dagger of some sort, and the problem would have been solved.

And while the thought had crossed my mind, I was too panicked to realize it could have worked.

"Damn it," He hissed and he suddenly turned me around and leapt off, holding me against him. I was startled; for the next few minutes, his need was over whelmed by an urge to get away.

I remember stringing together so many obscenities that even I was surprised I knew them, all the while demanding that he let me go. I threatened his life, his body, and he simply ignored me.

He skittered into a cave, his heat and urgency causing him to stumble and drop me. I yelped and rolled over, curling up to dull the pain in my entire back as the cave darkened. I looked up to see a wall of plants.

It was quiet for a moment except for both of our panting, and my occasional hisses of pain. I could smell blood, but I wasn't sure whose it was.

I groaned and rolled onto my side, listening to the fox continue to swear and pant.

"Here," he muttered, holding something out to me. I pushed his hand away.

"I don't want it," I mumbled, my body feeling numb. He grabbed my chin and forced something into my mouth.

"Swallow it or you'll be dieing sooner than you think," He said, though he kept his voice carefully low. "We were closer to the border than I thought."

I blinked slowly, uncomprehending and refusing to swallow before he tilted my head back and forced me too. He grew a few tiny flowers that glowed. I didn't know their names, but they grew in some parts of the Makai.

I could see that we were both bleeding.

"Your body…" He said, trailing off for a moment. "It took most of the barbs that were shot at us. They were plant based, they fell out once I urged them to, but you'll be sick for a few days."

I blinked rapidly, my vision tunneling in. I didn't want to go unconscious with an aroused fox hovering over me. Even if he wasn't aroused, I wouldn't want to go unconscious.

But it was something I couldn't help. I suppose it goes without saying, our first meeting wasn't really the best.

* * *

_**More A/Ns: **_

_**1. **I follow what I know about Japanese legends about kitsune/fox for Youko; they turn silver after 1,000 years, and they have multiple tails depending on age/power._

_**2. **I imagine Youko to be playful/teasing, like most people see the fox, sly things they are. No, I don't put Youko above the rape of a woman, though I'm sure he'd get them to say yes, so... not that I approve. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tryst_**

_Three_

I personally love to sleep, but I rarely get time to do so. Sadly, the sleep I had fallen under in the damp cave with a restless fox, was just that; restless. And, quite frankly miserable.

The fox hadn't been kidding, as I was often woke up by my own body only to get violently sick. I'd be in a drowsy haze until I fell asleep again, only to wake up what felt like seconds later.

Eventually, my body became incredibly sore from a fever and I became a bit delirious.

Now, I've never been sick before. Demons rarely do fall ill, and if they do, it's not because of something as simple as a virus. A case of the flu or the cold to us is like a sniffle and a tiny cough to humans. It's virtually nothing.

But this was not 'virtually nothing', and because I'd never been sick before, I have nothing to compare it to for you.

All I knew is I could smell my sickness, feel it, and it was only getting worse. I could also smell a sickness from the fox, and his constant, persistent arousal, but he stayed away from me for the most part. He stuck to the far edges of the cave, eyeing me carefully as he continued his restless pacing.

I knew he was, at this point, wishing he could get rid of me. No one wanted the sick around, but something stopped him from tossing me out of the cave and leaving me in the woods. Whether it was his own carnal desire, or some other strange phenomenon, I didn't know. And I didn't really care, either.

By the time the fox had told me his sickness and constant arousal had passed on its own, I had completely lost any sense of time. It was always dark in the cave, and what might have been days or weeks felt like hours between my sleep and delirium.

I had to push through the haze to try and remember how long a fox's mating season and resulting arousal would last if it wasn't helped, and I realized that I didn't know. I had never heard of anyone simply riding it out. In fact, I usually wasn't even able to simply ride it out.

When I woke up again my sickness was almost gone, and light had weaseled its way into the cave. The fox was gone, as was the plant that had been blocking entrance into the cave. It took me a few minutes to get reoriented to being upright, but I was off and running once I was used to it again.

I didn't go in the direction I had been heading in before. I wasn't stupid enough to try that again. So I set off in a completely new direction, hoping to find some place where I could be alone.

Now, I'm going to pause here, and go a bit off track again. There wasn't much that deterred away from my normal routine after that. In fact, it wasn't until many years later that I had grown bored of traveling and killing in the demon world, and instead began wondering how, exactly, I could get some sort of permission to explore the human world for awhile.

It turns out it wasn't as simple as I had thought; gaining access to the human world from the demon world without risking a tussle with the spirit world was virtually impossible. Quite frankly, I believe that the immigrants who went through Ellis Island had an easier time than what I would have had to go through.

So, more years passed, and the young fox demon (really, he was rather close to my age) made a name for himself as a rather reverred and infamous thief: Youko Kurama. When I heard this (he had recently thieved from a palace in the city I was in at the time) I began pondering if it would have been beneficial to me to just give myself up. To become Chuurippu, the sex slave.

I snorted lightly and decided, no, it would not have been beneficial. I held myself in higher regard then that. I was worth so much more… and I thought all this while obediently trying on a beautiful necklace someone was trying to sell me.

I inspected it carefully once I had slipped it off again, and asked the vendor calmly who had sold this to him. He bragged about getting it at a rather good bargain from a man 'as pale and beautiful as the moon'. He continued to tell me that the man himself could have brought in money from his female costumers.

I handed the necklace back to him, my eyes looking pointedly at the silver backing that held the largest jewel in place. Out of curiosity it seemed, he looked too; the palace's crest.

"This was a bargain because it was stolen. I believe that was the piece they wanted back immediately… I do not want it, but it seems Youko decided you were good enough to dump his merchandise on," I said coolly as he quickly set the necklace down. "You'll get a better payment from the palace than the shoddy costumers you usually deal with."

And I had been right. The girl who it belonged too was very grateful. Youko was not; he killed the man before he could reveal who he had gotten the priceless ornament from. Of course, no one knew it was him. A simple poison and he died while discussing tiresome things at the far end of the table in the dining room of the palace.

The only reason I myself knew was because I spotted him in town, accompanied by a bat demon that was just as imposing as Youko himself; especially to someone as small as I was. However, I wasn't that easily intimidated and while his friend said loudly about how he'd like to see me in fewer clothes, Youko himself did not seem to recognize me.

I was glad, if you want to know the truth. I didn't want to deal with him again, and now that he was a thief, he wasn't someone I wanted to associate with.

He had done well in hiding himself though, dressed in completely different attire than I had seen him in all those years ago, he looked like he had always lived in the city. I had done the same thing myself, still having the same status I had once held all those years ago with the males (and still some females) of Makai.

Sadly, my relief was short lived.

"Chuurippu… you're looking as good as ever."

I bit back a groan and resisted the urge to look over my shoulder. I did, however, stop my trek through the city streets.

"You've troubled to remember that silly name? I suppose I should be flattered."

"I suppose I should be too… you noticed me first," he said, a hand brushing along my thigh, his fingers trailing along my skin as he took his sweet time.

"So observant."

"Always."

"I still won't sleep with you."

"Oh, Chuurippu," he whined and I turned to look at him. "Still as stubborn as ever… and as attractive," he said, teasing as he pinched my check. I made a face and swatted his hand away. "If you don't want to give me _that _pleasure, give me the pleasure of a chat?"

"May I inquire as to what you want to chat about?"

"We'll see where it goes, won't we? Come on, no where fancy, just somewhere that I won't be spotted… or you," Kurama added as an afterthought.

Surprisingly, I walked with him as he weaved through the crowd and cut through a handful of tiny little side streets, all the while wondering why I just didn't walk away.

* * *

_**A/N: **My take on demon world might be different than other people's take on demon world. I never saw the entire Three Kings saga, so what I know about canon demon world is very limited. **If you think you know more than I do, I would gladly accept some little facts about demon world. If you tell me politely.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__This is the last chapter that was actually pre-written. **At this point (11/07/08) I'll be making tweaks for more consistency and flow throughout the story. I will make a note if the edits are major, but I'll try to keep from removing whole chunks of the story. At most, if you're an old reader, you'll notice slight sentence tweaks or sentences that were removed. **_

_**The plot will say the same.**_

* * *

**_Tryst_**

_Four_

"I don't want to call you Juliet-"

"And I don't want to be called Chuurippu!"

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"Nothing! Just… nothing, don't call me anything," I muttered, rubbing my forehead in irritation. A scantily clad little wretch smiled sweetly at Kurama, apparently thinking this bickering would get her a shot at having the fox ask her to warm his bed.

"You can have him, you little whore, just come back later," I snapped, glaring at the vile girl as she left the drinks and scurried away. Kurama chuckled, eyeing me with amusement.

"I didn't realize how testy you were… or what a foul mouth you possessed."

"Most demons have those characteristics, don't they? There are very few who have a clean mouth."

"Oh, to me you're still the sick female I spent weeks with," he said, giving me a rather fond look. I sighed and looked out the window over his shoulder.

"I doubt that we're sitting here to discuss memories of times since passed."

"Eager for me to get to the point, are you?"

"Very much so."

"So… girl," he said, waving a hand and eyeing me again. "You probably already know of my… profession."

"Oh, indeed I do," I said, smirking as I rested my chin on clasped hands, my elbows propped up by the table. "I hear that you've recently, er, visited the palace. I almost bought a necklace from there."

"Oh?"

He seemed highly amused by this, a glint in his eye and his tails twitching. I only nodded.

"You could have been arrested with me, maybe put in the same cell-"

I flinched as his foot brushed against my thigh as he crossed his leg over the other.

"I don't think so," I said coldly.

"Ah, well, onto the point, right? I think it's another stroke of luck we crossed paths again; I need some help, actually."

"Well, it must be serious, a demon of your caliber having to lower himself to ask a female demon for help. Don't you have a partner? The bat demon?"

"Kuronue? Oh, yes, he's amazing, but he's no distraction," he said, waving a hand. "No, where I'm going… I'm in need of a female."

"Kurama, people know who I am."

"And they also know me, but I have more connections than you think. About three alley ways back, nestled between some whore house and an abandoned building is someone whose… skill is hiding things. Namely identities."

I was quiet for a moment, trailing my finger along the rim of the glass that had been set in front me. I idly licked the condensation from my finger, aware that Kurama was getting a bit restless.

"I suppose you found this place on accident? I bet your eyes were on the whore house, not on the look out for someone skilled in concealment."

"Actually, that was _another _stroke of luck," He said easily, though I could sense he was aroused as I leaned forward, giving him a rather nice look at some of my chest. I couldn't seem to resist teasing him.

"Ah… I see. So, why do you need a distraction?"

"The next place I'm visiting… the demon that lives there likes pretty young things like you. I figured you could hold your own while holding his attention."

"You can't just… weasel in?"

Kurama laughed. "Others have tried. I'm taking a more… inventive way. Right through the front door."

"And how is this going to be worth my while?"

"Hm, we'll discuss that later, won't we? After you've taken a look at the place we're going to be visiting, maybe?"

I fell silent again as the little wretch wiggled her way over again. Kurama teased her for awhile while I deliberated. I hadn't been on my way to do anything particular, and this side trip could prove useful. However, the big drawback was adding another reason I was wanted on my list.

I glanced up to see Youko murmuring something in her ear that was making her giggle as he trailed a clawed finger along her jaw line.

I rolled my eyes and voiced my disgust, which caught his attention again. "So? What did you decide?"

I eyed the wretch, her eyes glancing between myself and Youko. She looked a tad upset, and that became more obvious as I put on my winning smile.

"Let's go have some fun," I said my voice low as I stood, still grinning. She scurried off, looking resentful as Youko stood, once again amused.

"Perfect," he said, leading me out of the building, a hand on my waist that slowly trailed down to roughly grab my bottom. I didn't protest out loud, but yanked the tail I could get a hold of, smirking as he hissed and jerked his hand away.

* * *

_**A/N: **That's basically their entire relationship right there; bickering, teasing... various forms of torture I guess? It won't get anymore romantic, I'm afraid. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warnings: Bad words! And mild, implied, molestation.** _

* * *

**_Tryst_**

_Five_

"I am beginning to regret agreeing to this escapade of yours, fox."

I eyed him cooly from my perch on the window sill, annoyed with how arrogantly he had spread himself on the bed. If his clothes hadn't been on, I would have thrown myself out of the window.

"Why, Chuurippu? You were fine with it before."

I bristled at the use of the nick name.

"You're expecting me to travel with you, and other equally disgusting men-"

"I'm not disgusting," he corrected, patience dripping off of him; as if he were gently chastising a small child.

"You're vain enough to make me retch."

"I'm none too eager to see that again," he said, frowning a bit. "Listen, instead of sulking. Our destination is maybe a day of _careful _travel-"

"I've noticed the emphasis on careful," I said flatly. Youko nodded slightly.

"We could make it sooner if we move faster on a slightly more dangerous path, but I'll be deciding which path we'll be taking later on."

I let out a small sigh; it bothered me even more that he made all of the decisions.

"If we want this to work, we have to be there close to sundown," he continued, pausing a moment. He waited for some sort of remark on my part, and when he got none, continued again.

"This way, you can keep him distracted when night falls-"

"Fox, I'm not-"

"You'll do what it takes," Youko said firmly, cutting off my protest. "You've agreed to help, and you're expected to keep your word."

"And is this man so vain that he feels he does not need others to help protect what ever is so… fantastic that you have to have it?" I demanded, hoping his plan had fallen through right there.

But, with out even the slightest hesitation, he procured a small bottle filled with powder. I eyed it disdainfully. Of course, he had to have a _reason_ he was leader….

"They're the least of my problems, I assure you. There are about five other demons that he has in various positions. But with _this_, they will all be immobile. Completely useless. And then all you have to worry about is keeping Yoshiro happy and unaware."

I sat, listening to the sounds of the demons outside and next door as I sent Youko every negative emotion I was feeling through a hateful glare; we were exactly three alley ways back from where we had started, in the modest building of a tiny old man who could conceal identities.

The most noise was coming from the whore house; there was no space between the buildings. The wall of the room we were in was also a wall of a room next door. The walls were almost painfully thin, so we were able to hear the rowdy drunks and other goings on.

We were stuck here until the old man was done working on the concealment of my identity.

"Do I at least get to know what you're after?" I asked finally. I became even more annoyed when he grinned at me.

"You'll see. How about you practice your distraction skills on me?" he suggested.

"Is a knife in your genitals a distraction?" I snarled. Youko blinked, before the surprised look he had adopted changed to one of amusement.

"You're vicious, aren't you?" he asked casually.

I answered his question with a sulking silence, but Youko languidly stretched obviously unaffected by my sour mood.

"Don't worry, Chuurippu; there will be plenty of time for me to convince you this idea is a good one."

I gave him an annoyed look, resisting the urge I had to punch him.

This was the first time I realized what a strong distaste I had for authority.

When three hours had passed, we were waved downstairs by a shriveled old demon; his hair was wispy, nearly invisible, and his back was horribly bent. His hands were long and thin, with claws that had yellowed a long time ago.

I was also sure he had cataracts, because his eyes were almost milky white. Worse yet, he smelled like dust and death, and though I assumed Youko would be suffering more than I was, he seemed unaffected.

"There you are," he said, his hand shaking slightly as he held a container out to me. His voice was raspy and weak and I wrinkled my nose slightly as I carefully took it from him.

"That one will last up to twelve hours," he explained, pointing a long finger at the meager box. "Make sure there's no one else to close, or there might be rather bad consequences," he said, letting out a wheezing laugh.

I frowned, turning to leave, when he grabbed my arm. "Ah, ah, ah." He waggled a finger at me, smiling. I was disgusted that he was touching me at all. "The payment isn't complete yet."

"Excuse me? I watched Youko pay you," I said flatly, glancing at the fox. He looked up at the ceiling, eyebrows raised. "Youko…."

"Well, that was part of it. I saved a lot of money, by offering a second half," he said evasively. I glared at him as the old demon took the box from me and handed it to Youko, who gracefully ignored my insults as he walked outside.

"Now," the demon rubbed his hands together, grinning at me. "How about making an old man happy?"

I gazed at him with absolute disgust. "Excuse me?"

"Just one touch," he said, reaching for my chest.

"No!" I snapped angrily.

He frowned, looking absolutely pathetic. I glared at him, before letting out a sigh.

Youko's tails would be gone as payback, I vowed. But I never got my revenge; shaking with outrage and disgust I had a hard time, and he easily out maneuvered me, and kept each tail. All I came away with was a fistful of fur, and a desire to vomit.

* * *

_This is really fun to write. **Remember, you don't have to be logged in or a member to review.** I haven't had a reason to block anonymous reviews yet._


	6. Chapter 6

_**The plot is finally moving along. ****

* * *

**_

**Tryst**

_Six_

The other men that dutifully followed Youko were, like I had guessed earlier, disgusting in their own right. They were either literally disgusting, or were just so unbearable that I just threw them into the same group and made a clean sweep of it.

Youko said I was being too negative. I reminded him that I still had another hand that had yet to obtain a fistful of fur.

"It's feeling a bit left out," I said irritably, but Youko only gazed at me with mild amusement.

It became to be a bit of a game among the entire group; push this new demoness and see how long it took her to snap. However, when I had finally had enough, a knife through a demon's skull cut the game rather short.

They made sure to keep a safe distance away for a total of ten minutes, before the event was entirely forgotten and they continued as they had before. Youko forbid me to kill another one, and since he had never gotten angry with me before, I didn't take the order seriously at first.

I then remembered how easily he had poisoned that demon back in the city just to keep his identity safe. If he would kill to protect himself, I assumed he had no qualms with beating my head in to keep me from killing his group.

I wondered why he hadn't done something when I _had _killed the demon; I had been rather sure that the entire group would turn on me and then kill me in a possibly needlessly violent way. Instead, Youko was doling out mild threats, and I wondered how important all of this was, if he wasn't willing to actually hurt me.

When we stopped our travel we were some odd miles away from the town we started in. But, I knew we must have been close because I could feel the anxiety permeating through the air.

I tried to ignore it, but it was contagious, and I started feeling more irritable than ever. Youko pulled me aside, handing over the box he had been keeping a hold of since the old demon had given it to him.

"Don't open it yet," he said with a frown. I pulled my hand away from the lid, walking with him until he deemed us a safe distance away and stopped. "I need to make sure you know what will be going on."

I was itching to open the box and get it over with, but I frowned, and waited as patiently as I could.

Youko's plan seemed surprisingly basic to me. I had the simple task of acting the complete opposite of myself to keep Yoshiro distracted. When I heard a sound that Youko himself couldn't really explain, but assured me I would find unusual and recognize, I was to make up some sort of excuse to get to the southern most part of the building. Yoshiro's room was in the western wings.

I wondered, if the plan was so simple, why he had insisted that I was the one that had to do the job. There were plenty of other female demons that were attractive enough, and it didn't really matter if they were ugly as sin. That old demon could have changed their appearance.

But I was not concerned at the time with the ridiculously simple plans, or why I needed to do them; what I was required to be, willing, submissive and shy, went against my nature. I grumbled about this as Youko moved a good distance away from me, waving away my complaints.

Frowning, I stared at the simple, unadorned lid of the box. I supposed I could still back out, if I wanted to. Perhaps make a run for it. But I remembered the last time I had tried to run away from him, feeling the tiny pricks of thorns around my middle, as if it were happening again.

"We don't have all day," Youko said a bit irritably. I glared at him, before glancing back down at the box. I felt like Pandora, about to release evil itself out of its prison; I popped the lid open anyway, giving Youko a defiant look.

I blinked as a smoky figure rose out of the box, letting out what sounded like a long, heavy sigh. I wondered again what I had gotten myself into, and decided to drop the box; my hands disagreed with me, and held fast.

I cried out, despite my efforts to bite it back, but Youko made no move to help, and the figure swooped down on me.

I vaguely remember my head snapping back, as if I had been kicked in the chin, my eyes rolling upwards. I choked, before blacking out.

I was brought back to the sound of the box rattling in my hands, my vision swimming. I could see, however, that Youko was roughly shaking me, and as my body tingled back to life, I could feel his hands.

My ears, however, were still buzzing, and it sounded like everything was underwater.

"Damn… that demon sure knew what he was doing," Youko breathed, looking me over.

"I'll rip your throat out if you don't stop staring at my chest," I said. To me, it sounded like I was speaking around marbles. Still, his amber eyes moved back up to my face, and I was surprised he hadn't denied anything. I realized he felt no shame for staring at me.

"All right," he said, pulling me up to my feet. The blood rushed to my head, causing me to sway, my legs nearly giving out. I would have been back on the ground, if Youko hadn't had a firm grip on me. "We need to get going. Keep that box," he added in warning.

I grunted a bit, blinking slowly; I was too dazed to really remember that my appearance had been changed, and it was for that reason that I didn't look myself over. I followed him back to the rest of the group, a firm grip on the box.

For some reason, because of his warning, I was afraid of losing it. Terrified, really, for a reason I couldn't really understand. The racy comments went unnoticed, and through my daze I realized that I was now following a different demon.

This was it. We were on our way.


	7. Chapter 7

_I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. It's not exactly action packed, but I loosely planned more of that in the next chapter, when we finally find out what Youko's after, and everything a long that line. It might surprise you. Ohohohoho. _

_This chapter is pretty much setting up for the next. Which I'm going to start working on after I post this.**

* * *

**_

**Tryst**

_Seven_

I followed this new demon without complaint for about seven or eight minutes. After this amount of time, I got curious and started asking him different questions.

"What does this place look like?"

My answer was a shrug.

"Well, how much farther is it?"

"Dunno."

I stared at the back of his head for a very long time as silence fell over us again. How dense was this demon, exactly? I wondered. On the other hand, maybe he was like me, and Youko had only told him so much, keeping the important details to himself. I thought this was foolish.

Because Youko decided to withhold information, the demon leading me and myself did not know what to expect. This could mean we had a higher chance of being murdered. What good did that do him?

I watched the sun, which seemed to lower itself further to the horizon with each step I took towards this place. It seemed to me that the sun just didn't want to see what was going to happen, and had decided to hide, hoping to be under the horizon by the time we got there.

The sky was pink and orange by the time we saw a building looming in front of us. My grip on my box tightened. It looked more wide than tall; judging by the windows, there were only two floors.

I was glad for that; it probably meant that this demon wasn't powerful. He just happened to have something Youko wanted. There was nothing to worry about.

Things were still as we continued toward what was slowly becoming a large, black box in our path. I knew that when things were still in the Makai, it meant that something was going to happen, and that it wouldn't be good.

The demon leading me seemed to know this too, because I could tell that he was getting more nervous with each step we took. We were both on edge by the time we were within a good throwing distance of the building.

I wondered if Youko had simply set us up to die, but I didn't see a point in him telling me what I was supposed to do when I got inside if that was the case. I stopped, waiting, watching as the demon continued ahead of me.

I suppose he simply wasn't observant, or he might have noticed the difference of the ground; instead of dirt, there was sand, and any inconsistencies in scenery in the Makai meant that there was something meant to kill or trap you.

Unluckily for him, this one was meant to kill him. I watched with mild fascination as he was caught, screaming, in large teeth and pulled under the sand, which was splattered with specks of blood. It had been too quick to make much of a mess.

I waited patiently for something else to happen, standing near gates I hadn't noticed before. It was probably a good thing I had stopped near them, because though they were open, it appeared as if I were waiting to be invited further.

I watched as the sky slowly turned pink and purple, before a smaller demon came bounding out of the building towards me. He stopped a few feet in front of me and bowed, and I offered a tiny one in return. There wasn't much else I could do with a box in my hands.

He seemed satisfied and took hold of the hem of my dress, and led me along the path. I tensed when we crossed over the sand, but besides a small vibration, nothing happened.

I had gotten through, and I assumed that Youko wouldn't mourn the loss of a demon so dense as the one that had been taken.

This new demon didn't ask me what my name was, or what business I had at this place. I stopped again once I was led through the front doors, because the demon let go of my dress and bounced off. I had never seen a demon hop away before, and I was marveling at this when someone cleared his, or her I wasn't really sure, throat.

Looking up at the staircase in front of me, I saw a demon that looked rather full of himself; he was a bit large and unhealthy looking, and had a terrible under-bite. Still, he held himself as if he were the most beautiful demon to grace this world, and the clothes he wore only further supported this idea.

He dressed almost like a human emperor, and though the building was unimpressive outside, the interior of this place was decorated with no reservations. I realized this demon probably had many things Youko wanted.

"I," he began, his voice loud as he stood as straight as he could manage. "Am Yoshiro."

With this announcement, he lightly pounded a fist on his chest and I managed to look reverent. No matter that I thought he looked ridiculous.

"Welcome guest," he said happily as began descending the stairs. "I would like to know what has brought you here, and who you are."

I vaguely wondered how welcome people were if he had a monster waiting to eat anyone that ventured to far, but I didn't comment on that. "I am called Yumi," I answered quietly. I was not allowed to have too much confidence in myself. "And I am here only to see you."

"And that box?"

I blinked, and looked down at it. "It is mine. Nevertheless, I will show Yoshiro what is inside later, if that is what Yoshiro wants. It is nothing special."

"We shall see," Yoshiro said lightly, waving his hand. He stopped in front of me, and I realized now that I must have gotten taller. Or perhaps he was simply short. "You have come at a good time. Dinner," he said grinning.

I looked at him curiously. "I did not mean to intrude-"

"Nonsense. I love to have guests eat with me. I will have Jiro take your box-"

"If it is not too much trouble, I should like to keep it with me," I said meekly. I waited, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, if you insist. Come now, you must tell me about where you have come from, and where you have heard of Yoshiro."

I followed him, hoping that he referred to himself in third person only once in awhile. I would not be able to handle that the entire time I was here.

The layout of Yoshiro's home wasn't complicated on the ground floor, so I assumed that it would be just as simple on the second floor.

At least, this is what I was hoping. I knew already from the sun setting that the southern part of the building was the back of the building. And that was good enough for me.

I was lead into a dining room, while Yoshiro told me stories about things he had done or how he had gotten the items that decorated his home. I watched him with the wonderment of a young child, though I could not honestly care any less.

There were only a few more demons sitting at the table talking amongst them selves, older demons with younger females sitting obediently beside them. None of the men looked even mildly attractive. I assumed that they must have been rich in some way, but the girls showed no signs of being slaves or something of the sort.

"We have a guest," Yoshiro announced. He seemed to like raising his voice to a booming level whenever he first entered a room. "Yumi. A young girl who has traveled far from her home to visit."

I bowed slightly before Yoshiro ushered me to a chair and I sat down, setting the box on my lap. I wondered why he had assumed I had traveled far, but he had probably said this because it sounded good.

I did not pay close attention to the conversation. I instead ran my fingers along the edge of the lid of my box, only glancing up when my assumed name was mentioned, and even then, it was only in a passing reference.

I did not have to join the conversation when dinner came either. While I ate, I noticed that the other girls were silent as well. Perhaps they were not allowed to speak. This was a relief to me, because it gave me no chance to slip up something, or perhaps say the wrong thing.

I was in, and I did not want to mess up and be thrown into that pit of sand outside. Despite everything, I was in no hurry to die.

But dinner dragged on agonizingly slow, and I was half tempted to jump into the pit myself; conversations that were really only men bragging to each other were starting to get tiring, and I was growing restless. I had to keep Yoshiro distracted, but maybe he would be distracted enough just by eating dinner.

I was eyeing a knife with intense interest when Yoshiro finally announced that it was time for him to retire to his wings, and the other men agreed as chairs were pushed back and they nodded and murmured various thanks and farewells.

When the room had finally emptied, Yoshiro took notice of me again. "Now… why don't you accompany me tonight, and you can tell me of your travel, hm?"

I looked up at him, trying to appear eager. "I would be honored, Yoshiro," I said, bowing my head slightly again. I stood up, and he maneuvered my arm so it was intertwined with his. He patted my hand as he led me out of the room, and back to the main hall.

"It has been a few months since a lady as attractive as you have visited me."

"I find that hard to believe, if you don't mind me saying," I said my gaze downward.

"It's gotten more dangerous to come this way," Yoshiro said as we ascended the stairs. Apparently, he didn't want to take his not so attractive appearance into account. "You must be very brave, under that timid exterior."

"Please… I don't deserve to be flattered."

"Of course you do my dear," Yoshiro declared, his voice rising again. "There are very few people that visit me that do not deserve to be flattered!"

I smiled shyly, but said nothing else. The hallways on the second floor weren't complicated either; a large main hallway, and an occasional one that branched off. But, these led to dead ends, and I wouldn't have to worry about those, since they were straight. No turns to throw me off, which served to be an extra reassurance.

Because, for some reason, the further down the hall we traveled, the closer we came to his room, the tighter my grip on the box became to stop myself from shaking.

* * *

_It's not **much **longer, but I tried. I'm hoping to stay in a more medium range than extensively long, and I hope that being able to read the next chapter soon will keep people happy with the length. Don't forget to leave some feedback. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I tried really hard to make the part with Yoshiro longer, but I couldn't find anything else to add. I feel it's rushed, but since Juliet is telling you the story, maybe that's a good enough excuse._

_**Thank you for reviewing, I loved every single one, and replied to every single one. And thanks to a certain someone who said Juliet scares them a bit. I thought that was amazing. :)**_

* * *

_**Tryst**_

_Eight_

If it was possible, Yoshiro's wing of the building was even more decadent than the rest of the halls and rooms, to the point of being gaudy. I only had compliments to give him of course, but during that time, I couldn't get myself to calm down.

I wasn't sure what I was afraid of. If I ran, Yoshiro was probably too heavy to follow. All of that fat, I mused, might make it hard to kill him with only a dagger, but it was sure to distract him.

"Here we are my dear," he said, attempting to be seductive while opening the door to a large room. It looked as if he had gotten decorating tips from the whore house in the town we had left. There was nothing but dark colored silk and various shades of red, with dim lighting revealing that there was in fact a bed hiding in there.

I jumped slightly, startled by Yoshiro's hand slinking downwards, and covered the lapse by looking intensely interested in a painting on the wall. I half listened as Yoshiro explained it was a gift, but I didn't hear what it was for as he pried my box from my hands and set it on a dresser. My hands shook freely without it in my grip and I cursed myself for being weak.

"You don't have to be nervous, Yumi," he said, smirking at me. "I don't bite."

I laughed a bit as I was guided to the bed and coaxed to sit down. I sat quietly for a moment, trying to relax, gazing at a large mirror.

I didn't see me looking back, but Yumi, this person I had taken on; my hair had darkened, and lengthened considerably, and Youko had been telling the truth when he had said my markings were gone. Even my face had changed slightly, and my eyes matched the red silk and such that clothed the room.

"Though some people like that, don't they?" he mused, pulling my thoughts away from my reflection.

"So I've heard. I wouldn't know personally."

"Well, there's a first time for everything isn't there?"

I smiled, but I'd be damned if I let him bite me just because he wanted something a bit more kinky. I felt his hands on me again, pulling me closer and rubbing my thigh, before his hand wandered to my bottom as best it could, given I was sitting. Each place his hands went left a feeling like a horrible mixture of being burned and painfully electrocuted. But I couldn't look repulsed, so I settled for innocently nervous.

"You know, I came here because I'd heard about you and your… experience," I breathed finally. I was growing sick of his attempts at foreplay.

"And experienced I most certainly am," he agreed. My hands gripped at the air, a reaction to the messy kiss on my neck that I couldn't stop. It seemed my attempt to distract him had only egged him on.

I was praying for some unusual sound by then, my cue to leave, but the minutes dragged on like days, and I had to continue playing along.

I realized that Yoshiro might have been a good lover at one point, but now he was unhealthy and clumsy. He knew where to go, but couldn't quite get it right once he got there. I was half-tempted to burst into tears and slit my wrists by the time he had clumsily gotten his pants off. I was thanking any God listening for letting me be clothed even up to that point.

Finally, I heard what might have been my salvation, the sound of something cutting through the air, as if it were some sort of boomerang. When the sound didn't stop, I deemed it unusual, no longer caring if that was actually my sign to leave or not.

"I think nerves are getting to me, can I, ah… bathroom?"

Yoshiro raised his eyebrows as I gestured to the door, trying my best to look unwell. "I have a bathroom-"

"Oh, no, that's embarrassing," I interrupted putting my hands near my chest. "I'll just go to one in the hall," I said evasively, standing up.

I tensed, feeling a clammy hand grasp my wrist. My neck nearly snapped as I turned my head to look down at him. "Come now, I'll help you relax, all right?"

"No, I really, really," I clenched my jaw as I tried jerking my wrist away. "Have. To. Go."

He scowled, before my adrenaline finally seemed to kick in; fight or flight, you know. I decided to go with the first option. "Let me go!" I snapped, drawing back my fist.

Before I even realized what I had done, Yoshiro had let go to cradle his bleeding nose, and I took my chance and ran out the door. I was panting already, my head spinning.

The adrenaline was too much, but my legs kept going, my pulse ringing in my ears. I could hear Yoshiro's voice, and it had risen again, but to epic proportions if I could hear it.

"Just leave me alone," I shrieked, shaking my head as I ran. I could feel the walls closing in on me, but I was on auto-pilot and my escape continued. At that point, I wasn't sure if I was even heading toward the south, but I was reaching the end of a hall way, faced with a window like the other main hallway I had been in.

I snarled and held out my arms, the glass shattering before I reached it and I leaped out of the window. I landed in a half messy heap, but got to my feet again and continued running until an arm hooked around my waist, making me fall back onto the ground.

"You forgot your box."

I panted heavily, seeing a blur of white before it became a distinct shape. Youko was looking down at me calmly, a slight frown on his face. He held it out to me and I stared at him, shaking.

"You're lucky what I needed was in the same room," he said, bringing the box back to his hip. "Look at you; you're as shaky as a kit."

"Shut up, before I rip out your tongue."

"You seem to have an odd fascination with my body, Chuurippu," he said lightly, roughly pulling me up by the wrist. "And yet you refuse to even-"

I jerked my wrist away from him, and stalked off, my eyes burning and my throat sore. I had never cried before, and I refused to cry in front of that damned fox. I analyzed everything that had happened even as the tears tracked silently down my face.

My jaw was clenched so hard it was starting to hurt, and because I refused to make a sound, my throat found no salvation from the knot that had formed there.

After a few long moments, still shaken, I realized that I didn't know myself as well as I thought.

"Come on, Chuurippu, we can't stay here," Kurama called, sounding a bit impatient. I growled a bit, but he obviously wasn't threatened. "Let's go," he said firmly.

I bit my lip, remembering he had my box, and turned back, following him as he walked away from Yoshiro's home.

"Where's this fantastic thing you wanted anyway?"

Youko didn't answer me, his tails swaying lazily, as if to taunt me. I scowled wondering why he couldn't tell me, or more accurately, why he _wouldn't_. I was again wondering what I had gotten myself into, regretting ever agreeing to speak to him.

"It's still a surprise," he said, before I could ask again. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"You make it sound like it's for me," I grumbled, eyeing his back hatefully. His body language seemed to scream amusement.

"Fox… what is it?"

"Like I said, Chuurippu, I'm sure you'll love it. I know I will."

I scowled, my hate turning to suspicion. But since he was still in possession of my box, I had no choice but to simply follow him, musing this new side of me as we went. When had I become so painfully weak? I had been in my element, seducing men to get what I wanted was what I did. Why would I have such an attack of anxiety and panic then?

"I didn't know you could run that fast, you know, I was surprised."

I looked at him, my eyes wide, before I snarled. I could hear him laughing, a low chuckle in his throat.

"You were terrified of something, that was for sure. Screaming at nothing. Did you know that? I killed Yoshiro before he could even get all the way off the bed to get his clothes-"

"Would you shut up!"

Youko stopped and looked at me, looking a bit startled.

"Don't you ever speak about this night again! Ever!" I shrieked, shaking again, feeling the sting in my eyes come back. "I won't hear it and I won't have anyone else knowing. I'll kill you if you mention it again!"

The fox eyed me silently for a long time as I stood there, before I finally had to look away and cover my mouth with a hand. I took a deep breath.

"Promise you won't breathe a word and I won't kill you right now," I said, my voice wavering. I watched him carefully; his face was impassive, but his amber eyes showed that there was something going on behind them, and they seemed to be darting slightly, as they studied me.

"Very well. It will be our secret, then and I won't bring it up again unless you do," he said finally, tilting his head slightly. "Now get yourself together, before we get back to the rest of them."

I impatiently wiped my eyes, clenching my jaw. "I'm fine, you impertinent fox," I grumbled.

"That's a lie, Chuurippu. Come on, I have to at least make an appearance, I'll simply tell them that they need to stay away like they did before, and you can... get yourself together during that time," he said. He put a hand on the small of my back and guided me forward, ignoring my cringe. I wondered if it was pity that was making him behave this way.

Or maybe he understood how important it was to hold onto your image when it was all you had. I realized, grudgingly, that that's exactly what it was. He just didn't hate me enough to take that away from me.

* * *

_Oho. We're starting to see another side of Juliet. I'll try to reveal why she was so scared later, but if you want to guess, go right ahead. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Consider this a sort of late Christmas present for some of you, aha. **I've been working on this chapter for awhile. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I'm happier with it than I was before. If you catch any typos let me know; I've been looking at this for so long that I can't find them anymore.**

* * *

** _

**Tryst**

_Nine_

Youko and I had returned to the clearing from my first encounter with the box. He had waved off questions similar to ones I had asked; the demons, with the exception of Kuronue, begging to see what the fox had stolen, to know what the mystery item was.

"If I thought you all needed to know what it is, I would tell you," he said easily. "Stay here, if I catch you nearby, I'll kill you," he added as he led me away. The demons fell into a half hushed conversation again, but I was hardly interested.

My body was exhausted, and my eyes stung from wanting to sleep, not from tears. I wasn't sure how many hours it had been, but I felt that there was no way it could have been twelve. Kurama had me sit down on the ground and handed me the box, which I clung to again.

"The withered man said that changing back to your original appearance could be just as unpleasant," he began, sitting a bit further away from me, his gaze on the patches of sky that could be seen through the far reaching branches of trees. "I'd guess you won't be changing back until tomorrow morning."

"So why are we here, if I'm not going to change back until tomorrow?" I asked flatly.

"A gesture of good will, both towards you and the rest of my demon group. My guess would be that you are in no mood to be around all of them at once, and I figured that you could manage to put up with at least me."

"When I dislike you the most," I muttered, eyeing him.

"We already know each other so well, Churri."

I didn't even stir at the use of the name; I hadn't in awhile. "When I have my normal appearance again, I'll be leaving," I said finally.

"Oh?"

"Oh. I have no desire to prolong the time I have to spend in your company, or anyone else's that you happen to know."

"I feel I've been misjudged," he said lightly, though his expression never changed.

"And I don't agree," I murmured.

"I noticed."

I frowned, my gaze falling onto the box as I idly stroked the lid with my thumb. My thoughts wandered back to how I had behaved that night and I decided that the box was to blame; I had been dazed because of the change, and I hadn't had time to settle in. The stress finally made me snap.

There wouldn't have been a slip up if I hadn't had to change my appearance. And this was what I would stand by, if only to have the comfort of denial.

It had been meant to alter my identity, after all. I'm sure my personality was part of that.

"You know Chuurippu, and this isn't being said to bother you, you really are a quick little demon."

I sent Youko a glare in warning, but he seemed unbothered. "Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to consider thieving a new path to take."

"Why are you so determined to keep me around, Youko?" I asked, scowling.

"Who said I was trying to keep you around?"

I studied him for a long time, my suspicion growing stronger every moment. I knew well enough never to trust a fox, but he was unreadable, and I couldn't tell if he was lying to me.

His eyes, however, had that same mischievous amusement that had been there when we had first met; the glint that they seemed to have when he was enjoying a game. It frustrated me that I didn't know what the game was.

"You look like you don't trust me," Youko said, the corners of his lips tugging up in a small smirk.

"I'm sure it's a look that you're used to seeing."

"Oh, one of many. I intend to get other looks out of you yet, Chuurippu," he said lowly, his smirk growing wider. I tensed slightly, but refused to let him enjoy this game too much, what ever it was. "I intend to get a lot out of you."

I narrowed my eyes as I slowly stood up. "Perhaps I'll be taking my leave early," I said flatly.

"Scared?"

Frowning, I watched as he got to his feet and, quite literally, stalked toward me, but I found myself unable to move. My head was starting to spin, my breathing picking up again. I was starting to wonder if this reaction would be a standard for me.

"I missed my chance last time," Youko murmured, bending slightly at the waist so his mouth was near my ear. I flinched, a clawed hand with a strong grip on my hip, another near my neck.

"But I always get what I want. You can count on that."

My eyes widened as my box clattered to the ground, my hands shaking again.

"I swear fox, you _will_ lose your tails if you don't get your hands-" I gasped, my knees buckling slightly as he placed his mouth on my neck, lazily tasting my skin.

"Stop it," I muttered, my hands feebly trying to push his head away. But my stomach was knotting, my body growing warm. "Youko, if you value your life at all…."

I trailed off my eyes closing slightly, nearly enjoying what was happening, before I remembered that I was against my body being used by anyone. I tried again to shove him away. He relented, looking at me lazily.

"Don't touch me again, Kurama," I snapped, glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows. A silence fell over us, before he smirked, and held something up in his hand.

My necklace; he had wanted my necklace, and had tricked me to get it. I felt my stomach drop, before rage boiled up and took its place. I snarled, my hands clenching as if I had arthritis. I threw myself at him, shrieking in anger.

He caught me easily, and slammed me into the ground. He looked down at me, gloating silently as I gasped to get the air back in my lungs.

"I hate you! I hate you, you disgusting thing! I hope you die!"

"Tsk… throwing tantrums," Youko murmured, shaking his head slightly. I shook with anger as I pushed myself up, and barely hesitated in throwing myself at him again. He didn't stop me from punching him as I shrieked, and again I realized too late that he was a step ahead of me.

I was exhausted almost immediately and drooped pathetically against him. "I hate you," I said flatly. "I'll rip out your tails and shove them down your throat."

"I'm sure you will."

"Give it back Youko, just give me the necklace. It's not worth anything."

Youko smirked as he looked down at me, and I felt like retching at how pathetic I was; I was begging with him, and I had never felt weaker in my life.

"But Chuurippu… there's no more room," he said, his smirk growing wider. He turned his attention to my necklace as I stared dumbly at him.

"What do you mean there's no more room, how can there not be room for a necklace?" I asked, feeling my anger rising again. He looked at me with a bored expression, before looking at my neck.

I knew I wouldn't be able to see my own neck, but I tried to look anyway. "What is it?" I asked, scowling as my hands reached up to grab my neck. I blinked, feeling my body go numb as something slowly sunk in.

I felt leather beneath my fingers, thick leather, and upon further investigation, metal.

"What is this, some kind of joke?"

"No, Chuuri. Most people call those collars."

"A collar! You put a _collar _on me? Take it off, now, Youko. I demand it!"

Youko only looked at me, amused. I glared at him, before walking away, tugging harshly at the leather. I gagged and my body jerked back, falling to the ground. I pushed myself up quickly, turning to look at Youko.

He looked as if he was holding onto something, and I narrowed my eyes. Something thin, with a faint shine as if it were a spider's thread catching the light.

"You're not going anywhere Chuurippu," Youko said easily. "That's what I stole from Yoshiro. And he knew a thing or two about keeping people around."

I stared at him, before looking down, tears stinging at my eyes again. I fell to my knees and cried, hiding my face behind my hands.

I had lost my freedom. I felt as if Youko had managed to destroy everything I had.

* * *

_This is the actual plot guys. I think I warned somewhere that romance wouldn't be seen too heavily in this story. **This will not turn into BDSM or Torture. I condone neither. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry this took awhile again. But it's my highest word count yet. :) **_

_School starts again tomorrow, and I'll be studying for finals. I might be able to start writing the next update on a weekend or on a slow day, but expect one next week, during finals. Half days and a four day weekend, ya know._

**_Some people seemed to voice concern about Juliet's current situation. I don't enjoy 'slavery' any more than you, but don't shy away just because of that. Things _will _develop, I promise. I'm not going to make Youko a blood thirsty/sex craved sadist. That's too one dimensional for him._****_

* * *

_**

**_Tryst_**

_Ten_

The most I remember after that was that I was physically, and mentally, exhausted. I had lost all concern for how loud I wailed or sobbed; all I could think about was that collar, and the thread of Youko's energy that bound me to his side like a common pet.

Other than that, I had no idea if Youko spoke to me during that time, or what he did while he was waiting. It was a bit like the time we spent together in the cave. I had no sense of time or anything else that was going on around me.

I was quite tempted to take my life then, or kill that damned fox and hope the collar would come off. But again, for some reason, I didn't use my daggers; there was a small part of me that seemed to be unwilling to hurt him too much and I wanted to rip that part out and beat it into the ground.

When I finally became aware of my surroundings again, I felt that I had exhausted my ability to cry, which was just as well. I was becoming sick of doing it. I was startled however, by what felt like a bed of moss; as far as I knew, I hadn't been anywhere near moss, or laying down.

I blinked as I sat up a bit, looking around. Wherever I was it was dim, lit by a familiar flower in the corner that cast shadows along what looked like stone. When I tried to move off the moss, my foot pressed down on something soft, and for a moment I thought it was more moss before it snarled angrily and bit me.

I screamed, but what ever it was let go nearly a second later, and I was staring at a moody looking fox, red eyes narrowed at me. Its tails however were swaying lazily behind it, and after doling out so many threats towards them, they were tails I recognized.

I realized I was in Youko's den, but didn't have much time to muse over this as I felt something wet on the top of my foot. I voiced my disgust, but Youko ignored me in favor for licking the small amount of blood away.

"Not a very glamorous place for such a famous demon," I said scathingly, pulling my foot away from him. Youko looked a bit amused, before more flowers came to life, lighting parts of the den I hadn't seen.

It looked like it was an entire network, some pathways the flowers disappeared down too small for anyone but Youko to get through and only then if the fox crouched low to the ground and wiggled through. I couldn't help but crane my neck for a better look, a look of mild fascination on my face. It was impossible to tell how many pathways there were or where they went.

The fox looked pleased with my fascination however and easily leapt up the short distance from the floor up to the moss and pressed up against me, making a snuffing sound as he exhaled through his nose before sniffing me.

I tried to push him away, since he was getting awfully prying with that nose of his, but he was persistent and continued his careful exploration.

"You're no better than a common dog," I said, but yelped when he bit my hand. As if in apology, he licked it immediately after and continued on. "Just what do you think you're doing anyway?" I demanded.

The fox didn't answer, before he went back to licking my hand. I watched him curiously instead of with disgust, my head tilted slightly.

I mused instead over the fact that his eyes were red in this form, and didn't seem to have any pupils to speak of, and I wondered why there was a change in color. The color of his fur, however, was the same as always. I couldn't help remembering when he was a common brown-ish red color instead of the silver he was now, even though I had never seen him in this form before.

Blinking, I shifted a bit when I felt him press his weight against me, before I realized he was leaning on me a bit to smell my hair now. I rolled my eyes and sighed, a bit exasperated. It seemed that even Youko couldn't suppress the instinct to familiarize himself with a new scent.

Finally, he exhaled again, moved gracefully off the moss, and wandered off, leaving me on my own. It took me a moment to realize this, but I didn't complain and flopped back down.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that the moss compressed from my weight and I realized that the bed of his wasn't uncomfortable at all.

But then, if it was his, I supposed I shouldn't be surprised. I couldn't see him using anything uncomfortable as a bed.

Youko didn't return for a long while, and I was left to muse while watching the subtle flickering of the flowers that were sprouted along the walls of this cave. My mind, no matter how hard I tried to urge it not to, strayed back to the incident with Yoshiro.

But instead of analyzing it, since I had already come up with my own reasons for my behavior, I wondered why I was not acting the same way now.

Youko was a male, and just as likely to be a pig like Yoshiro had been, and yet I didn't feel an anxious need to be somewhere else, or nervous about what might happen. True, I was slowly becoming frustrated with the confined space and the collar, but I didn't feel an urge to flee in a hurry.

And if I did, it wasn't for the same reasons that I had run from Yoshiro, what ever those were. My mind was running circles around itself, until I was no longer able to follow a specific trail of thought.

I wasn't bothered by it though. I allowed myself to fall into the lazy thinking that one usually does on a hot day, feeling myself relax as I adjusted my position on the bed of moss.

I was nearly on the verge of forgetting everything that happened, of becoming blissfully unaware of my location when the flowers flared, their light growing and destroying most of the shadows that covered the walls of stone.

I sighed, rolling over and closing my eyes. I supposed then that I could leave it to that fox to show up and destroy things from now on.

"You're going to eat, whether you like it or not," he said, pulling me up to a sitting a position. He frowned a bit as I glared at him.

"I liked you better as an animal," I said flatly.

"Shut up and eat," he said, tossing bits of charred looking meat onto my lap. I cringed in slight disgust.

"Who the hell taught you how to cook food?" I asked scathingly. He looked as if he wanted to smack me, so I unhappily nibbled on a piece, cringing again at the burnt taste. I was a bit surprised to find that the outside was only charred, and everything else tasted rather nice.

"You burn the outside a bit to make sure the inside cooked through," Youko finally said, sitting down next to the moss."Who the hell taught _you _how to cook?"

"Clever comeback," I grumbled, scooting a bit further back as I ate. He rolled his eyes, eyeing the wall as he ate, before he finally spoke again.

"I'll show you where you're allowed to go while you're here, when you're done eating."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you heard me," he said flatly. "There are places you can't go, and places you can."

"Can I ask _why_?"

"Because I've said so, Chuuri. When I tell you something from now on, I expect that you don't question it."

I eyed him, finding that I could no longer bring myself to eat. He seemed to take this as a sign that I was done, and he stood up, frowning. "Come on."

"I'm not done-"

Yoko gave me an exasperated look, and I felt a tug on my neck before I tumbled from the moss and onto the stone floor. I hissed, closing my eyes, before Youko pulled me to my feet. "Let's go," he said flatly, leading me forward.

"I'll kill you in your sleep," I said bitterly. Youko sighed, before putting a hand on top of my head and the other firmly under my chin.

"How can you expect to hear if you're tossing out death threats? You can come in here," he said, leading me into another cave that branched off from the right of the bedroom. I noticed that it was a bit cluttered, with different things he must have stolen lying around.

There was only a pile of cushions in the corner and along a wall, but I designated it the living room, remembering that usually a fox was living here.

"You can't, however, go in there," he said, turning my head to look at the small tunnel I had seen before. I mumbled a slew of unintelligible words but Youko seemed to guess what I was probably saying. "Yes, I think you can fit through there. You _are_ very small Chuuri. Besides, there's another way in," he said, before leading me through a complicated network of tunnels.

I had lost track of where I was, but he stopped in front of a slightly larger opening, with a bed of plants on either side. "But I don't think you'll try getting through here, since those plants haven't eaten in awhile."

I squeaked, moving back against him, before urging him to go somewhere else. He chuckled, patting my head slightly as he continued on, still making sure I couldn't speak a word. I found that most of the rooms I was allowed in were empty or occupied by only a few things.

He finally led me through the tunnels to the entrance, which was a bit small as well, but since I had gotten in, I figured I could fit. I could see mostly trees and dirt, and noticed that the entrance was slightly sloped.

"You are not allowed outside without me," he said firmly, turning me so I was looking up at him. I blinked, a bit surprised at how serious he looked. "I'd expect you'd never have to know what the punishment will be if you do that."

I jerked away from him, looking a bit outraged. "Punishment? You're treating me like a prisoner, Youko!"

"Everyone has rules they have to follow Chuuri, whether you realized that or not."

"But not like this-"

I flinched as he grabbed my chin pulling me close so he could glare at me. "As endearing as you are, I've already said once that you aren't to question everything I say or do. Do you understand?"

I stared at him, my eyes narrowed slightly, but I found myself nodding. "I understand…" I muttered. "Can I finish eating now?"

Youko sighed, releasing his hold on my chin before leading me back to the bedroom. I sat down on the moss in a huff, before I finished the meat that I had been forced to abandon earlier. It had cooled off a little, but I bit back any complaints.

"Kuronue might show up sometimes. Don't bother him, or pay much attention unless he actually acknowledges you," Youko said suddenly.

The question of why was right on the top of my tongue. "What does he show up for?"

I figured that kind of questioning was acceptable.

"To drop things off, or pick them up. Like I said, don't pay him much attention," Youko said, frowning.

"Then what am I supposed to do all day?" I asked, frowning. Youko snorted.

"That's not my concern," he said, leaving me alone again. I glared after him, muttering curses at him under my breath. I'm sure he might have heard them anyway.

* * *

_Not the most exciting of chapters, I know. But I needed to lay out where Juliet is now. Feedback?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Rawr, pre-finals update!**_

_I know I mentioned finals getting in the way of my writing, and it did slow me down a little bit. I probably won't finish another chapter until Thursday (I'll be home around nine from school, only one test that day), or Friday (day off). We'll see. Usually the reviews I get are some motivation, since I have a need to satisfy your curiousity. _

_The premise for this chapter was a suggestion from a reader; it's what she wanted to see. Violently romantic. I went for violently affectionate/snarky. It's too early to attempt pulling off romance. And I don't like romance much. _**_

* * *

_**

**_Tryst _**

_Eleven_

I followed Youko's guidelines for the first few days, but I was slowly falling under some sort of cabin fever; he had yet to take me outside more than once so far, and I was too wary to try for a shot at freedom.

Kuronue made only one appearance during those days, and we ignored each other for the most part when he arrived. I was curious about what he was doing of course, but remembered what Youko had told me.

He disappeared down a passage that I thought led to moody plants, guarding a room I couldn't go in. Maybe he knew how to get by the plants, but I didn't go after him to look just then. I waited a good two minutes before I timidly made my way to the beginning of the passage.

I saw his shadow on the wall, but he had obviously already tricked the plant life, which I could see was still immobile on the floor. I frowned and waited again, but I could barely hear a sound that could give away what he was doing. Sighing, I turned and headed back to the bedroom. I'd have to wait for another chance; he'd see me if I waited for him to appear again.

If he did see me, he would probably tell Youko. I barely knew Kuronue, so I wasn't eager to try my luck since, at this point, I wasn't sure what Youko would do to me.

When Kuronue appeared again, I had moved and was half-curled on the pile of cushions in the corner of the living room (though I knew then Youko simply called it the 'main room' or 'the room in the front'). My eyes were on the entrance to the den, and I was trying to incite a breeze with silent pleading to slip through. I was ready to ignore him again but, to my surprise, he walked over to me.

"You're going to pull your hair out soon, aren't you?"

I eyed him warily, tensing as he moved me over and sat down on the newly vacated cushion space. I was feeling a bit nervous again, but I reasoned it as being because of my suspicion that Youko had put him up to something.

"I could take you outside, if Youko doesn't," he offered.

"It's a nice offer," I muttered, frowning. The bat demon moved its legs, eyeing me curiously.

"Are you really that afraid of him?" he asked, looking a bit amused.

"Afraid?" I scoffed. "Why would I be afraid of him?" I demanded, straightening myself out.

"Because he's dangerous," Kuronue said simply, adjusting his battered hat. "I'm sure you already know that. Youko Kurama is a ruthless demon who I'd doubt would feel any remorse about hurting or killing you."

"You're trying to scare me, and it's not working."

"Denial usually means it's true."

I sulked, crossing my arms as I scowled at a wall. I wanted him to leave, but Kuronue didn't seem to be in a hurry. I could see why he and Youko seemed to get along, they both liked to bother me. But I didn't want to order him to leave, or even suggest it. I didn't feel it was my place, and the moment that thought crossed my mind I became more angry.

"The offer still stands. I could take you out for awhile and-"

"I'm not a pet!" I yelled angrily, standing up quickly and glaring at him. "This collar means nothing, I'm not an animal that needs to be taken for a walk!"

I was shaking, the anger nearly overwhelming me as I took a breath. "Just because of this collar," I muttered. "Why should something simple like this, this thing, a strap of leather…." I paused, feeling the familiar sting in my eyes. "Let you men treat someone like she's nothing? How can it take away everything?"

The breeze I had been willing to appear finally weaseled its way through the entrance, cooling my skin and clearing my head. Kuronue hadn't said a word, or even reacted, and he continued to sit while I stood.

"Youko's already taken me outside once, I don't see why he wouldn't do it again."

This dragged no response from him, and I didn't say another word feeling, for once, incredibly depressed. I had assumed that yelling, releasing what I was feeling, would be a relief. Instead it only made me feel worse; I would choose anger over sadness if I could.

I was aware that Kuronue had walked past me, and the brief moment of dimmed light meant he had finally taken his leave. My legs felt stiff and my feet slightly sore. I guessed it was from standing so still for so long. Sighing, I willed myself to move, absently letting my feet go where they wanted to take me.

I was in no mood to care about what I would do until Youko returned, or what I would do after that. My life would be monotonous from now on, I would have accept that. Frowning, I lightly kicked at one of the many plants that grew in the cave, pouting.

I twitched, letting out a small yelp as a sharp pain ran up my foot. I looked down as the pain got worse, crying out when I realized what I had done. I held out a hand, a dagger slowly forming, before I gripped it and lashed out at the plant, which was literally tearing into my foot.

I was nearly in a state of panic, for the second time in my life, as the plant reached up and wrapped around my arm and neck. I screamed, as the plant bit down on what ever it could get to, which was nearly everything.

I hadn't thought that the plants guarding the room would really be hungry, let alone have teeth, and they were incredibly sharp. I was crying again, trying to fight them off, but it was too hard; this plant was obviously meant to catch its prey; I was stupid enough to be that prey.

I was starting to feel a bit delirious again because of pain and panic, but I was fighting through that as best I could until my dagger fell from limp fingers, clattering to the stone floor. I could feel its teeth against my neck, before the plant seemed to hesitate, and then started retreating. I was breathing heavily, gasping like a landed fish, and I closed my eyes to stop everything from spinning.

"And here I thought you were doing so well."

Youko's voice sounded colder than usual, and he wasn't too close to me either. "I told you what would happen if you didn't listen and tried to get in there."

My mouth moved wordlessly, a failed attempt to defend myself. I remembered what Kuronue had said only a while before, and I wondered if Youko was going to let me bleed out on the floor. I managed a pitiful whimper.

The fox remained quiet for a long time, which made me wonder if he had actually left me to die. I sobbed when careful hands touched me, sending sharp pains through my body again.

"Don't expect pity, you whimpering kit," Youko said firmly. But there was something in his voice that made it seem like he wasn't as decisive about this as he was trying to be. I gritted my teeth as he picked me up, and Youko muttered under his breath as he walked.

I tried not to whine again as his hand brushed a wound on my arm, before feeling soft moss under my back again.

"You're lucky you're alive. I should have let that plant kill you for everything you've done today," he snapped, frowning when I looked at him. I was obviously upset, but I didn't try to speak; I didn't trust my voice. But, I was surprised to see that besides the anger in his expression, he looked a bit worried.

"This will take a while to fix," he said finally. "And I don't want to hear you complain," he added, scowling. I sighed, eyeing him for a long time, feeling blood warm my skin, but making it feel uncomfortably sticky as it dried.

"Kurama…" I frowned, looking at the moss, before looking at him again. "I wasn't trying-"

He waved a hand, cutting me off. I watched him stand and walk off, but he returned quicker than usual, with what looked like a wet cloth. He frowned, starting the careful process of cleaning my wounds, which was a pain-filled hell. I could tell that Youko was trying his best to be gentle. I'd never seen him so tense.

"You're a moron," he said, his teeth gritted. "You shouldn't have been any where _near _that plant. I should show you what you look like, I'm pretty sure you'd pass out."

"I'd pass out from blood loss anyway," I bit back, whimpering when he pressed too hard. He sighed again, continuing his work. I closed my eyes, tired of watching, and from his warning, I didn't want to risk glancing at any of the wounds I had. I cringed only twice more, before my eyes fluttered open as Youko gently nuzzled my cheek.

I looked at him, a bit confused, but I accepted the small sign of affection either way. I was in no mood to try and figure out his motives.

"I'm sure that being immobile for a while is punishment enough," he murmured.

I scowled, lightly smacking the side of his head. "Punishment?" I demanded. His ears twitched, and he roughly grabbed my wrist. He looked more than a little annoyed with me, and we stared each other down for a minute or two.

"You should be grateful I'm being this generous," he said flatly. I narrowed my eyes; I didn't think he was being generous at all, because I saw no reason for any kind of punishment.

"I already told you, I wasn't trying to get in there."

"No, you weren't," he agreed. "But, you shouldn't have been in that hallway. You shouldn't have yelled at Kuronue either, I told you not to bother him."

I sighed. I supposed that might be punishable, given my current situation with him, but I didn't think I deserved to lie around in pain because of it.

"What would you have done then, beat me?" I asked, looking a bit exasperated. Youko only gave me a serious look. "You're truly the epitome of a heartless demon," I continued, looking up at the stone ceiling. "Certainly cruel and unusual."

"You flatter me," he said sarcastically. I cringed when he reached out for me with his free hand, but instead of the hit I was expecting, he fixed my hair. I scolded myself for being so jumpy.

"Why the change fox?" I questioned scathingly. "You're being rather affectionate for a heartless demon."

"I like to take care of my things, I don't want them to be damaged," he said with a frown. "But sometimes you can't avoid it."

My things… I ran that through my head as I stared at him, but I had no comment to give; a part of me felt flattered, that he wanted to take care of me. Never mind that I had been referred to as property.

* * *

_Enjoy it. And review. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry this took so long. Again. **I honestly thought I would have this done sooner, but I wasn't sure what to do next! I couldn't have Juliet get in more trouble, that would be silly. I mean, honestly, you can only have so much bad luck at one time. So I decided to toy with more ideas with Youko as a character. And someone said they wanted more Kuronue. And since I like the crazy hat loving demon as much as the next person, I figured 'why not?'**

* * *

**_

_**Tryst**_

_Twelve_

"Youko…" I frowned as I looked at him. He had been pensive and moody lately, and had taken to dragging himself around as if he had received some very bad news. I was getting annoyed with him; he hadn't left the den in three days and I felt it was getting a bit crowded.

Some of my body was still swathed in bandages, namely my foot, which was taking awhile to heal completely and was frequently sore. I suppose this nagging pain only added to my own irritability, and to Youko's mood, making the den a powder keg.

At the moment, however, the fox was letting out a sigh as he lazily looked at me, messily sprawled out on some cushions.

"Your mood is making mine worse," I said simply, giving him a firm look. He only rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. He had been more lenient with me lately, and while I was wondering why he had changed his policies, I was also curious about why he had gotten in such a foul mood.

"What's wrong with you?" I demaned, scowling. He snuffed, a disdainful sound, and he cast a hateful look at the den's entrance. I watched him carefully, waiting for him to do something else. I was cautious about pushing the subject further, lest he change his mind and punish me in some way.

He took a deep breath, his chest rising as he looked at me. "It's getting cold," he said. "The plants are going to be dormant soon."

"What, so you are too?" I questioned, trying to sound more curious than scathing.

"It's what my energy is connected to. I sleep with them, if I can."

I stared at him for a long time, looking for some sort of give away to a joke, or maybe just sarcasm. But I couldn't find any, and now realized that he was only growing tired, and was like a child that wanted to stay up late.

"We're going to be doing a lot of sleeping," he said with a sigh.

"We?"

Youko frowned and beckoned me over. I knew better than to protest, so I limped my way over to him and sat down. He pulled me closer and I made a face at him, but he ignored it, carefully positioning me as if we had purposely fallen asleep together.

"Close your eyes," he muttered. I frowned, trying to ignore the tightening in my stomach. With my eyes closed, I slowly became aware of only the body heat, and the occasional contact of skin. I felt as if I were molding against him.

He didn't say anything else, but I felt his breath on my skin, slow and even. I wondered, drowsily, what this side of him was. That moment seemed to be shattered when he spoke again. "I don't want to hear you complain about this, since you obviously don't mind," he said simply.

Agitated and bewildered, I let out a sigh, lightly elbowing his stomach. He tightened his grip on me, lightly nipping my neck, a low growl rising from his chest.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'm sorry," I said quickly. "Really. I'm sorry."

The growl subsided, but his mouth remained on my neck. I scowled, waiting to see if he would move, or at least make some sort of sound. I felt no fear from this closeness, but I was getting anxious.

Finally, he moved away from me and got up, sighing. "I'll be gone more often," he began, his tails flicking as he stretched. "So Kuronue will be around to make sure no one else gets too close. I can't really expect you to be able to defend yourself against much."

I gave him an annoyed looked, but he pretended not to notice.

"You know the rules," he said flatly. A small warning, but a warning nonetheless. I sighed, and nodded in agreement. Satisfied, Youko left, and I was left to wonder what he would be doing.

A pressing silence fell over the den, and seemed to grow stronger by mixing with the stillness outside the entrance. I felt anxious again, feeling a rising anger and annoyance, spurred on by the pain in my foot. Frustrated, I lightly clapped my hands, needing to do something. I whimpered as the frustration continued mounting and I narrowed my eyes as the light dimmed for a moment.

"I told you that you would be pulling out your hair soon," Kuronue said lightly. I frowned.

"I haven't pulled my hair yet," I said quietly.

"I can tell you're about to."

I eyed him for a moment, feeling my frustration weakening. He was my chance, a shot at the outside. While I had declined his offer before, I craved his promise now. Though Youko had been more lenient with me, and had even started bringing me better food, he had yet to take me out of the stuffy cave. I figured it would do me some good.

"Well," I began, finally reaching my decision. "Maybe. I mean… I think I should clear my head, right? I'll get cabin fever soon if I don't," I muttered. Kuronue nodded his understanding and agreement.

I stood up, stopping myself from wincing, and was a bit surprised when Kuronue's hand gently wrapped around my wrist. The contact, unlike the one I had just had with Youko not long before, made me nervous. I tried my best to hide it as the bat led me to the entrance.

I glimpsed familiar plants, and we hadn't even gotten out through the smallish opening. "Wait, Kuronue-" I felt scared, worried that I would be attacked again, but that I wouldn't survive this attack. But he waved my worry off, much like Youko often did, and continued on.

I hadn't realized that the entrance was a bit higher up than the cave floor, but I felt the slight slope on the way out, and noticed that the entrance was set like a hole in the ground. I looked at the entrance with mild fascination. It looked smaller from the outside, set into a hill that was over run with greenery and the roots of trees.

"It's like a hobbit hole," I muttered. Kuronue looked at me curiously, and I realized he probably didn't know what I was referring to. I decided not to explain myself; worried he would tell Youko and the fox would take offense to it.

I continued to look around, feeling refreshed by the cool air that was caressing my skin and filling my lungs. I didn't feel the need to move; just being out was enough for me. I cast Kuronue a grateful look, a smile plastered on my face, and I was a bit surprised when he smiled back.

Suddenly feeling uneasy, I looked away, my smile faltering. I couldn't shake off the feeling, and I wasn't sure why. Kuronue hadn't made a move to get closer to me, or to touch me again, but I suddenly felt wary of him.

"You should enjoy your time out," he said suddenly. "Before Youko goes to sleep."

"I don't get it, he hibernates like an animal?" I asked, frowning. Kuronue tilted his head, before nodding slightly.

"Something like that. He doesn't sleep all through the cold season, but he spends a lot of time asleep. We don't do much thieving this time of the year."

He looked a bit disappointed when he said this, and I wondered if he could only live off of the strange rush he and Youko seemed to get from stealing.

"Can't you just steal by yourself?"

"It's easier with a partner," Kuronue said, shrugging. "You can get more things, go to bigger places…" he trailed off, looking at the trees which were already starting to lose their leaves. "So now, it's like our off season," he muttered.

"If he's going to be sleeping, why is he going to be gone longer?"

"Food is harder to get. He's probably going to stock up, now that he has to feed you too."

"And what about you?"

"I don't come until the snow falls," Kuronue said. This surprised me. I hadn't expected that answer.

"Won't it get cold down there?" I asked, nodding to the entrance of Youko's den. I seemed to be brimming with questions, and Kuronue pointed that out before answering.

"He has ways to keep it warm," he said simply. "But the snow makes everything bright, and it hurts my eyes," he grumbled. "Besides, no one likes being out in the cold."

I frowned a bit, shifting my weight off my injured foot. I was thinking about how I had gotten through the winters, but I realized that I simply moved to the warmer regions of the Makai while the leaves were still falling.

"Why don't you just go somewhere warm?"

"We don't leave our territory," Kuronue said firmly, looking at me. I blinked, surprised once again.

"You both have claims on this land?"

He nodded slightly. "We travel a lot, but Youko's home has always been here, since I've known him anyway. When we're not here, he closes off the entrance, and leaves behind more of those man eating plants. It'd be nearly impossible to get in, and the ones who try are usually too foolish to manage getting past the borders."

I contemplated over this, wondering how they had managed to get this trespass under the demon king that controlled this part of the Makai. Though they weren't usually too strict, I was fairly certain that it wouldn't be taken kindly by any of them if they knew some thieves were claiming some of their lands as their own.

But this was all part of a system I didn't understand too well; I had never settled down, and hadn't had to worry about keeping a hold on territory. I moved around on a whim, going where I felt like going. I simply had to catalogue areas that were safe and unsafe, and I was satisfied with that knowledge.

I hadn't even considered that there were workings of the Makai that I didn't know. It wasn't often that females had to concern themselves with it anyway. But I supposed now that I was here, I had to. There would be no more wanderings for me.

"Kuronue… you knew about all of this, didn't you? What Youko was planning for me?" I frowned, looking at him, noting that he looked a bit uncomfortable now. I remember getting some satisfaction out of that, glad that he was at least suffering a bit.

"Yes. He told me most of what he was going to do," he muttered. "But he didn't really tell me why," he said firmly, apparently hoping to dampen my flow of questions.

I was about to insist he tell me everything when he looked at me and held my gaze, successfully snuffing out my curiosity. Something about that look told me that I wouldn't want to know.

So I decided I would wait, until I felt that either he or Youko would finally tell me. Or until I felt I could handle knowing, if it was as bad as Kuronue had made it seem with just one look.

* * *

_Dun dun dun. I leave you guys to ponder over that, while I straighten out my plotline. Haha. _


	13. Chapter 13

__

**I had a snow day today. **My computer is acting up, and won't load up actually, so I'm using my sister's computer, since she's not home. Luckily, I hadn't started this chapter on my computer. I finished this in like an hour. Let me know if you find it kind of off.**

* * *

**

**Tryst**

_Thirteen_

Kuronue took me outside often while Youko was gone hunting for food and whatever else caught his fancy, and each time I grew a bit bolder and walked a bit further. I was like a nervous young animal taking its chance at venturing away from its mother, and I was waiting for the axe to come down on my neck.

What had caused my sudden timidity, I wasn't sure. But I had spent nearly a month inside a cave, and I was in an area I didn't know. Normally, I wouldn't be so nervous even with those circumstances. I had a feeling that the collar might be causing it, but I dismissed that with unease, and again pinpointed the blame to my long ago experience with my mysterious box. Its where abouts now was a mystery in itself, but I found that I was unwilling to brood like I had in the beginning.

I seemed to be losing my will to disagree, to argue, to fight; I was falling into a demure state of acceptance and I had no explanation as to why.

Instead of plotting fantastic deaths for my arrogant fox, I sat quietly outside and watched the leaves drop off as plants prepared for a harsh Makai winter, or waited patiently inside for his return.

Instead of growing sick every time I saw his cocky smirk, instead of my hands itching with the desire to rip out his tails, I found myself looking at him with admiration. My hands still itched to get a hold of him, but there was no violent intention.

So, while I sat on a moss covered rock outside the cave, watching the leaves fall, it seemed that everything I had known about myself was falling with them. My world was shattering, and as dismayed as I was, there was nothing I could do.

I could not control this new person that was taking my place, and she insisted on being smitten with the thief. I was fighting a losing battle, but I wasn't going to give up. I wouldn't allow myself to give up, and if I felt I was failing this, I would just as quickly kill myself as I would have, at one point, killed Youko.

To push away growing affection, I catalogued everything that was awful about Youko Kurama, and repeated the list to myself as often as I could, trying to nurture my resentment into good health again.

He was a liar. He was arrogant. He had no morals to his name. A womanizer, a filthy animal, a thief.

But when the fox returned, a simple question would often knock over the wall I was trying to build again; "Are you feeling better?" "How's your foot?" "Are you hungry?"

The unexpected tenderness would send me reeling and I would immediately forget the list I would spend all day creating. I was scrambling for a new plan. Perhaps indifference would be better than hate. It seemed directing any strong emotion towards him was not going to work.

Soon, Kuronue was often coming and going like Youko would. They went out and they came back to drop something or another off, and then they would be off again, either together or separately. And I would be waiting like a puppy.

Disgusted with myself, Youko began to notice my moods were shifting more drastically and quickly than before, but he didn't question me. Not at first.

The wind was stinging with cold, and the last leaves were close to losing their hold by the time Kuronue stopped coming, and Youko was in the den more often, moving around and methodically moving things around with him. He rearranged the floor cushions every time he was near them, he constantly built up his bed to make it as comfortable as he could.

I didn't think he'd ever be satisfied with it, and when he asked me to help him make the den warmer, I knew it was because he was too busy fussing over his bed to manage both. With a heavy sigh, I agreed to help, and he patiently showed me how to go about insulating the cave to keep the cold from seeping in through the ground and chilling the walls and floor.

It was a long process of securing down thick cloth, which covered the cave floor like a carpet, and I spent most of my time on my knees, crawling around and using sticky plant life to hold it down. I often had trouble, because I was not a plant master, but it seemed that Youko could be dragged away from the tedious process of bed making. He would simply walk around, and the plants would cling to the cloth, securing it to the floor and holding it taut.

He thanked me and, wearily, darted out of the cave for the last time before he would be too tired to leave. I already knew the first snow was on its way, but whether it would come in a wicked storm or a lazy downfall no one could guess. It varied every year, but one could always depend on the Makai to deliver harsh weather at some point.

I sat down, my eyes on the entrance as I waited for his return. I kept myself busy by wondering what else he would be getting, by trying to figure out how bad the weather might be by going over previous years. But I had never stuck around long enough to endure the winter weather, so it was a silly endeavor.

"Chuuri."

His voice brought me out of my reverie, and I blinked, neatly folded clothes in front of my face. I frowned, before looking up at his face. He raised his eyebrows, before sighing and shoving them into my hands. "It's still going to be too cold to wear that skimpy dress. And it's getting dirty anyway."

I flushed, my grip on the cloth tightening, but I didn't see the humor in his eyes that he had when he was teasing me.

_"I take care of my things…"_

I felt my blood cool down, and I carefully unfolded them, a small frown still on my face. The material was thicker than the cotton my dress was made of, but not scratchy wool that many unfortunate demons would be forced to wear if they didn't have the comfort of fur.

The clothes were simple; a shirt with long sleeves and pants that were loose until they came in at the ankles, not unlike the pants that Kurama often wore, and I figured he had given them to me because they were comfortable. Something I could lay around in and not have anything to complain about.

It wasn't the most flattering of outfits, but I was touched by the simple gesture, and I smiled.

When I glanced up at him, he looked rather pleased with himself, his tails swaying behind him. "You can change in the room, I have some things to finish in here anyway," he said, waving his hand slightly. I nodded, quickly standing up, and hurrying off. If he had mentioned it, it usually meant he wanted it done soon.

I hadn't realized how chilly it was until I was changing, and soon enveloped by warm cloth. My feet were still bare besides the makeshift socks I wore to keep the flat of my foot safe, and of course the bandages, but the cloth on the floor would make sure I didn't lose any toes to frostbite.

I was still smiling, a tiny one, of course, but a smile none the less as I ran my hands on the cloth with a strange fondness. It was Youko's first, well meant, gift to me, and its practicality and thought behind it was oddly endearing.

"They look nice."

I tensed, a bit startled by Youko's voice, for the second time, and I looked at him. "They fit well," I muttered, looking down at myself again. "I'm a bit surprised," I added.

"What, you figured I would get it wrong?"

"Yes."

He snuffed, a habit he had when was amused but didn't want to laugh or smile right away. "I knew you were small, what more would I need?"

I frowned, eyeing him; his tails were swaying again, and my gratefulness turned into suspicion.

"Youko…"

"I might have looked at your dress to guess the size," he said evasively.

"Meaning?"

"Well, I had to take it off-"

"Kurama!" I bristled in indignation, my temper flaring. The pig! The thoughtless pig! "You could have asked me!"

"You weren't awake. Do you know how hard it was to find something in your size?"

He managed to defend himself without even sounding defensive, and he didn't look very apologetic either. I glared, my hands clenching, waiting for some snide comment about the event, but nothing came.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he said finally. I blinked, my anger turning to strange confusion. These clothes really were his idea of a thoughtful gift. I suddenly felt guilty for being angry, for assuming he had only done this to get some perverted gratification, that the clothes had probably been a second thought.

He looked irritated, but it was an odd irritation, and I realized he was embarrassed.

"Thank you," I said finally. "They're lovely."

His ears perked, an odd delight shining in his eyes. I felt the new intruder swoon, her smitten state spreading to me as I looked at him with an odd measure of fondness.

For all of his heartlessness and ruthless nature, he still had the endearing qualities of a slightly misguided child. And as I looked at him, womanizer, filthy animal and thief though he may be, I realized that he had done more than steal away my freedom.

As disgusting and cringe inducing as it was, I realized he had managed to get a firm hold on my heart as well; it wouldn't be long before he took it for himself, and I would make no move to stop him. I would let him do with my heart what he pleased.

* * *

_I'm sure there are going to be many people who are caught off guard by my interpretation of Youko (the partial hibernation aspect caught some people off gaurd I know), but I hope you like it. Now that winter's hit in the Makai, I'm hoping to get more interactions that will reveal more of Youko._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kind of a short update. **I'm sure some people will be a bit disappointed in this one. But it's what Juliet and Youko told me to do, so blame them. **

* * *

**_

**Tryst**

_Fourteen_

The new clothes, it seemed, was the last kind gesture I would see from Youko. Now, as the temperature rapidly dropped even further, so did his mood and interest. He moved around as if he wasn't sure why he was there, and was sometimes surprised to see me. Once, he had tried to attack me, but a swift yank of a tail seemed to jog his memory. He didn't apologize, and neither did I.

I was worried, after a few days of this, that Youko was losing his mind. He was often slipping between lucid and delirious, and during his times of lucidity, he told me what to do if he was still asleep when I woke up: stay quiet; the food was in the room I wasn't allowed in (he mercifully made the plant dormant), and he'd know if I touched anything but the food. General, basic things I figured that Kuronue could have easily shown me.

But, I didn't point this out. Youko seemed to be driven to keep things in order himself, and this informational speech of his was part of his set process. I wasn't sure how he'd react now, if I said it was unnecessary.

Apparently, despite my belief, Youko didn't just lie down and thus began his hibernation. Instead, he took very long naps, and he urged me to try and do the same. I'd fall asleep long after he had (or sometimes not at all) and somehow still manage to wake up first.

"Youko, at this rate, I'll be sleeping all spring because you messed up my sleep pattern," I said quietly. This was after he had woken up one winter afternoon, after one of his shorter naps. His ears twitched, but that was the only sign I had that he had heard me. He looked endearing for a moment, until I thought he looked a bit brain dead.

He blinked, bleary eyed, before he sighed. I realized with a sense of disbelief and amusement that it had taken him this long to process what I had said.

"Spring is only a few weeks long," he muttered finally.

This was true, and leads me to my own informational speech. The Makai was never mild for long, and mild was an understatement. Spring was mostly storms, rain not required, and fall was nothing but wind. This wind often fell a lot of trees. Summer and Winter were the seasons when the Makai was at its harshest: harsh temperatures and harsher storms.

I realized Youko may be better off, sleeping through most of the winter. Sleeping during the spring would be pointless.

"Okay… so I guess that wasn't the best reference," I sighed. "But does all of this napping really count as hibernation?"

"I'm not a bear."

That seemed to settle any further questions or comments I may have had on that topic, but…

"How do you know what bears do?"

"Honestly Chuuri. . ." Youko gave me an exasperated look. "Stop acting like a dim-witted child. I know plenty about Ningenkai things."

The mention of Ningenkai, a place I had once had an intense interest in, spun even more questions.

"You do?"

"I just said I did. Are you deaf now too?'

"What kind of things do you know?"

Youko seemed to be a bit baffled by the sudden eagerness and curiosity coming from a girl that was always disdainfully uninterested. He actually watched me warily, as if something was terribly wrong.

"Why does it matter?" he asked defensively. I'd never heard him sound defensive.

"I just want to know," I said, frowning. For the first time, we were both confusing each other.

"There's nothing interesting-"

"Oh, tell me anyway, maybe it will put me to sleep," I said. Youko rolled his eyes and stood up, obviously disregarding my questions entirely. I watched him wander away to eat and I scowled at his back as he disappeared. I knew I would only be wondering all day about it now. Sighing, I rolled my eyes when I felt a tug on my collar, a sign that Youko wanted me to make an appearance.

"Coming, expert of Ningenkai," I called disdainfully, my irritation shining through. I stood up and brushed off my pants, before walking to the room.

"Say that again," Youko said flatly when I had finally appeared. I eyed him warily, but didn't back down.

"What, it's only the truth isn't it? I'm sure you know enough to be an-"

I gagged as Youko harshly jerked me forward by the collar, the line of energy gleaming.

"I'm not in the mood, Chuuri, for your attitude," he said coldly.

"So you're not an expert," I accused, before gasping and grabbing at my throat. The collar hurt, and my panicked gaze met Youko's glare. At that moment I realized he was going to hurt me. Or even kill me, which seemed to be the likelier option when I felt the collar tighten around my neck.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "Youko, I'm sorry!"

He watched me suffer for a few more moments, before the pressure and pain caused by the collar seemed to lift away. I didn't say a word, I was too afraid to, and I was too afraid to run away like I wanted to. A part of me felt betrayed, but I swiftly stamped out that part. As quickly as I had left her behind, my old self reappeared, bringing her hatred with her.

"If you're going to kill me, do it!" I yelled suddenly. I felt I had to challange him, and I couldn't stop myself. "Go ahead! I dare you, Youko, kill me. Beat me within an inch of my life, you damned fox, I'm sure you can think of a good excuse!"

Youko simply watched me, apparently caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Or maybe, and I thought this as he silently walked past me with a frown on his face, it was something else.

I thought I was wrong at that moment, but the more I thought about it, the more I told myself that it made sense: maybe, against all odds, Youko had realized he had shattered what little progress that had been made in terms of our relationship.

I was content to leave the pieces alone, walk all over them even. I wasn't going to rely on what I had interpreted as affection for comfort anymore. I couldn't think of a valid reason for why Youko would have been concerned with where our relationship went anyway.

Things were back to square one, and I couldn't care less if that's where things stayed.

* * *

_I guess this is more of a transition? Don't worry, things will get better... maybe. If you were wondering, most of the chapters are either same day, next day, or days and days apart. I think you can manage to figure it out yourselves, but... And no, I'm not going to elaborate on bathroom processes. Sorry, but... you know, it doesn't matter. _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay, it's kind of short. **But it's almost another transition chapter. I'm probably going to be re-reading the story to get Juliet's character back in my head. RPing has me in another character mindset.**

* * *

**_

_**Tryst**_

_Fifteen_

Things were rocky, like they had been all those weeks ago, maybe even a month or two, when I was nurturing my hate and disgust for Youko. When he wasn't sleeping, he was forcing himself to go outside and stay out, leaving me alone again.

When Kuronue finally appeared, it had been snowing for a few hours, and his lack of comments made me think Youko hadn't mentioned anything to him.

He instead told me other news, about a demon named Yomi. He had apparently been at the Yoshiro fiasco, but I hadn't been told any names then. But from the brief description Kuronue gave me, I remembered him.

Kuronue explained that Yomi hadn't been with the group too long, maybe half a year or less, but he was already trying to break off on his own. The only problem, was that whenever he tried, there ended up being casualties, and they seemed to rise in number each time.

"I mean, they're not big numbers, maybe four or five at most but. . ." Kuronue shrugged, pausing as he looked at the wall. "Yomi can't think ahead like Kurama, but I hear talk about him moving up in ranks. That moron will be right under me," he said sourly. "Kurama never told Yomi he couldn't go off at his own at any point, but I'm hoping the mistakes will get Youko's attention, and maybe get on his nerves."

I frowned, thinking over this sudden confidement. I assumed that this was all pretty personal information, and I felt a bit odd to be entrusted with it.

"So, what are you hoping Youko is going to do about it?" I asked finally.

"I guess try to set him straight at least. But, Kurama's said he hasn't killed anyone important, so he probably won't do much at all. . ." he said, crossing his arms.

"Does that bother you? I mean, Kurama never brings him up. . ." I pointed out. Kuronue frowned, uncrossing his arms so he could idly finger the rim of his hat, before he tossed it aside. His wings folded further against his back as a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"I don't like Yomi," he said finally. I stretched, closing my eyes as I sighed. This could all just be personal bias.

"Thought so," I muttered. "How long have you been bothering Youko about it?"

"Not long, maybe a few weeks. And not everyday. I just think it's something he should be concerned about."

A silence fell over us as I drifted between sleep and awareness. My mind was wandering again, which was all it had to do to stay busy now. "I made him angry," I said finally, my eyes still closed.

"I know," Kuronue muttered. "He's been more out of it than usual, and mentioned you two had argued. He didn't say anything else about it. I guess that's typical of him though."

I frowned, curling up and rolling over, burrowing further into the cushions. I couldn't figure out what I was feeling, if I wanted to know he was really upset about what had happened.

It still seemed unlikely, so I told myself I didn't care, focusing on exhaustion. It seemed to be working, and the even breathing that filled the room was a hint that Kuronue was tired too. He could have even fallen asleep.

"I'm still surprised he brought you here."

"I thought you were asleep," I grumbled. Of course, Kuronue had chosen to speak when I was close to falling asleep myself. But I waited to see if he would continue. Maybe this was the moment he revealed his awful secret.

Kuronue was stubbornly silent, and I finally resigned myself to sleep, feeling as if my body was melding to the cushions. I had never felt more comfortable in my life, my body finally getting the rest it had been longing for ever since Youko had introduced the new sleeping regiment, since I had been too uncomfortable with my feelings towards him to fall asleep.

I hadn't thought I would be at ease while I was hating Youko. Maybe there was something wrong with me, but I figured it was healthier for me to despise him.

I wasn't asleep long, at least, I didn't think so, before I heard a hushed conversation that woke me up. It wasn't in the same room, I could tell that when I reluctantly opened my eyes. I laid where I had fallen asleep, completely still as I strained to hear the conversation.

"-Lost your judgement."

"So have you, your jealousy is making you paranoid."

"I'm not jealous. . ." the voices dropped further, but I was rather sure that it was Youko and Kuronue. The few tidbits I had caught made me guess Kuronue was trying to change Youko's opinions on Yomi. I just hoped that Youko wouldn't snap with him too.

Things stayed quiet though, so I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep again; I felt like I could sleep forever. But I was woken again, after what only felt like a minute, by a gentle shake of my shoulder.

"Chuuri. . . you've slept an entire day, you have to wake up."

I groggily opened my eyes, surprised to see Youko crouched over me. Kuronue was on the other side of the room, eating with a sulking look about him; Youko must not have changed his mind about Yomi.

"Come on," he muttered, lightly tapping my foot. I sighed, slowly sitting up. Youko frowned, holding food out to me, and something to drink. It was a bit like dejavu, waking up to a concerned fox demon. But, he stood up, glanced at Kuronue, and then walked off. I looked at Kuronue, who only shrugged and continued eating, apparently having nothing to say on the matter; I was too tired to even try.

It wasn't until Kuronue was done eating that he grumbled about "the damn fox" not changing his mind. I tried to muster a sympathetic look, but felt I hadn't done that well and went back to eating.

When Youko returned to the main room, he pointedly avoided Kuronue's gaze and instead looked at me. "Yomi's going to stay here as well-" Youko continued to ignore Kuronue, but I caught the appalled fury on the bat demon's face. "-so it's going to be a bit crowded. You know the rules," he muttered, his gaze becoming hard.

I hesitated before asking my question. "When will he be here?" I muttered, frowning slightly. I saw Youko's gaze flick to Kuronue, before he answered.

"Tonight, or tomorrow morning," he said, glancing at Kuronue again. "I need to keep an eye on him."

I looked to Kuronue, which wasn't hard since he was sitting to the side and slightly behind Youko, and saw an odd look of gratitude and satisfaction on his face. He must have been glad that Youko had actually listened to, and considered, what he had said.

"Okay," I said, nodding a bit as I stretched my legs out in front of me. I had an odd feeling about Yomi coming to say, like something had been knocked off balance. And usually, when something was knocked off balance, things went horribly wrong. However, since I couldn't pinpoint the cause of the feeling, I ignored it. I didn't trust feelings much anymore anyway.

I blinked as Youko nudged me with his foot. "Well?"

"What?" I gave him a confused look, realizing I had mused right through what he had been saying. He rolled his eyes at me, looking a bit exasperated.

"We're going out," he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up to my feet. I sent an even more confused look to Kuronue, who only shrugged as Youko handed me a pair of small slippers, which I easily slipped on, before I was led outside.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise now, since you weren't listening," Youko said flatly. "Stay close," he added, before darting off, leaving me to catch up while I wondered where we were headed, and why we were traveling through the cold.

* * *

_Dun dun dun. If you aren't sure by now, my timeline has Kuronue still alive, and Yomi just joining, cause I don't know the real one. I've heard rumors of Yomi being Kurama's right hand guy, but I don't know much except for an anime character profile database. So I have contradicting information. Anyone know his story well enough?_


	16. Chapter 16

_**2257 words. Four and a half pages. You'd better be freakin' happy. **This is my longest chapter to date. Filled with yummy Youko/Chuuri dynamics. And more completely made up crap I pulled out of my butt (for lack of a better term). Don't use any of my stuff as fanon; it's complete bull, made up because I know nothing of demon world except that it has trees and random lightening storms. **But that's what makes fan fiction fun.**__**

* * *

**_

_**Tryst**_

_Sixteen_

I was sure my lips were blue by the time Youko finally slowed down. He didn't look that cold at all, but then again, he was probably used to the weather; I had a low tolerance for cold. He eventually stopped in front of a door, which was set in a tall wall made of wood.

The only reason I call it a wall, was because it had no roof to speak of, so I couldn't really consider it a building. Maybe it was more of a fence, but what ever it may have been, I was keenly aware of the steam that drifted up in the cold air, curling and twisting.

"Is this a bath?" I asked curiously. Youko didn't say anything, of course, leading me inside where we were immediately met by warm, damp air.

If a demon wanted to get clean, and that was sometimes a big if, it could wander off to find a river. And after making sure it was actually clean water and they weren't going to be eaten by a school of fish, they could get into the cold water until they got sick of it and got out.

But a few years ago, someone had the idea to find a spring in the ground, where no fish would be, and warm it up a bit. But springs were hard to find in the Makai. Owning a bath was one of the safer ways to make a lot of money, and I briefly wondered why Youko couldn't have jumped on this boat, instead of thieving. But I suppose he found it too boring.

These baths were generally public, that is, if you could pay, and some had gone so far as to divide it between genders. This bath was definitely public, but it was by no means divided.

"Stay close," Youko reminded me. I was lagging behind, and he reached back and pulled me along until I was at his side again, carefully treading on the slippery ground. I glanced at the actual spring, which was a bit hard, because the steam was so dense; it didn't seem to be that crowded, judging by how quiet it was. I just wished I knew what was sitting in that steam.

As we walked, I noticed another girl in a collar, who kept her eyes trained on the ground. I also noticed the familiar glint of energy, and as she walked by, I was tempted to turn my head and see who was calling her. But, Youko moved his hand to the back of my neck; a gentle warning that stopped me from looking back.

I finally decided to voice my disapproval with this place, but Youko seemed to sense this and looked at me. "This is the only one near by, so complaining isn't going to do much good," he said firmly, his hand still on my neck as he guided me along. "I don't have to do this you know."

I frowned, stopping again when Youko finally paused, and dropped his hand from my neck. I was barely listening to the exchanging of words between Youko and another demon, but then I remembered what had happen the last time he had negotiated something without my knowledge. I looked at them, paying close attention.

"The price depends on the amount of time you want. These are popular places in the winter," the demon reminded, much to Youko's annoyance it seemed. The demon almost reminded me of Yoshiro. Not in appearance, he was thinner than Yoshiro had been, but in the way he acted.

"I'm aware of that," Youko said flatly, and the demon shrunk back.

"Of course you are, sorry for assuming," he muttered, eyeing Youko as he bowed his head slightly. "Just let me know how long you'd like, and I'll tell you the price."

Youko glanced at me, apparently thinking about something judging from his expression. I just wasn't sure why he had to look at me to think. "I'll pay for an hour," he said finally.

I gave him an indignant look (I would hardly need an hour to bathe), but I stayed quiet. I didn't think it would be right to embarrass him by blatantly demonstrating how disobedient I was and throwing a tantrum. The collar reminded me of what others saw when they looked at me, and they were expecting a meek girl that did as she was told. The least I could do was pretend.

I watched carefully as Youko handed over the payment of a ridiculously priced hour, making sure he wouldn't be stingy and pay in halves again. I'd had enough of being offered to demons. Youko guided me away once that was done, ignoring the demon's continued offers, spurred on by the assumption that Youko had more money with him.

I plodded along, but wasn't paying much attention since Youko had to grab my arm when I started walking past him. I hadn't noticed him stop, but he had decided to pause behind some rocks near the back corner of the bath. He watched me, as if waiting for something to happen, but when all I did was stare at him, he rolled his eyes.

"You can't get your clothes wet; they'll freeze over when we leave. You have to take them off."

Now I knew why he had paid for an hour. It might only take half an hour, or even less, to bathe, but it would take hours for him to convince me to undress in public. And he had only less than an hour to persuade me this time.

"Chuuri…" he scowled at me. He must have been hoping I wouldn't be stubborn. "If you do it quickly it won't matter. It's so you can take a bath, I'm not interested in anything else."

"That's hardly believable," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not displaying myself for you or anyone else, under any circumstances."

"You're such a nuisance," he grumbled. "There are maybe four people here, and I doubt any of them came here to watch you. They couldn't care less, you know," he said, looking irritated.

"I don't want to," I said firmly. Youko frowned, eyeing me, and the next thing I knew he had wrestled me to the ground and I was trying to bite him.

"I'll bite your fingers off!" I snapped.

"Your teeth can't do that, and you know it," he said, struggling to get my shirt off. "But if you don't keep it down, you'll attract attention to us. I thought that's what you didn't want to happen."

It became like some sort of awful game: I'd fight to push my shirt back down, and then have to kick to keep my pants on. I was having a (somewhat) quiet fit, like a five-year-old child who'd rather be playing in the dirt. Youko continued trying, like the annoying, determined parent, before he'd had enough. I felt a tug on my collar and stilled mid kick.

"We have forty minutes," he muttered, looking down at me. "Now get undressed, before I really do it for you."

He moved off of me, watching as I sat up, a bit distressed. I didn't want him to use the collar to hurt me again, but I really didn't want to get undressed either. I eyed him, wishing he'd suddenly fall over unconscious, but it didn't seem like that would be happening.

"Turn around then," I said finally. Youko sighed, giving me an exasperated look, but turned around, his arms crossed. I hesitated, my hands grasping the edge of my shirt. I could feel the same fear I had felt at Yoshiro's start to settle into my stomach, making me want to throw up.

I closed my eyes, hearing my pulse pound in my ears, before I made a move to run. I didn't get far; there was another tug on my collar which stopped me in my tracks, and I heard Youko sigh.

"Are you really that scared?" he muttered. I rounded on him, looking furious.

"I'm not scared!" I snapped.

"Then get undressed."

I stared at him, and there was a long moment of silence, as if we were both just wishing this wasn't happening. Youko finally walked up to me, bending slightly to look me in the eyes. We frowned at each other.

"Thirty minutes," he murmured, reaching out and moving my hair behind my ear. "And nothing's going to happen to you in the fifteen minutes or so you'll be in the water."

I brushed his hand away, my frown deepening. He just wanted me to do what he wanted, and I didn't read into the gesture this time around.

"Chuuri, I've had enough. Get undressed, and get in the water," he said coldly. I eyed him for a moment longer, before I clenched my jaw and reluctantly did as I was told. As if to prove a point, Youko didn't turn back around, and kept his eyes on my face. I flushed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Get in the water," he said again, finally turning around and working on getting his own shirt off. I scampered to the edge of the water and carefully slipped in, my body tensing as it went into a small shock from the heat.

I grasped the edge of the spring; I was so small my toes could barely brush along the bottom and I tried to look in the water and see how deep it was. I must have gotten in at a bad side, because I could see through the haze that other people were sitting. There must have been something there to sit on, but they didn't seem interested in my distress; they were here to relax and possibly get clean, they really couldn't care less about me.

"Here," Youko muttered, carefully nudging me along before I could feel rock underneath my feet. I sighed, relieved, standing awkwardly with my arms wrapped around myself. Youko moved to cross his arms on the edge of the spring and rest his chin there. I blinked, before carefully mimicking him, wondering why I hadn't noticed him get in the water.

The heat was making me drowsy, but I still managed to wash my hair with something Youko handed me, that smelled of fruit. When he thought I was taking too long, he did it for me, and pushed my head under water to rinse it off.

I spluttered when I came back up, hitting his chest, but I wasn't as angry as I thought I would be. I couldn't seem him too well through the curtain of waterlogged hair, but he didn't look bothered. I wasn't surprised that he wasn't affected, but I was surprised I had let it slide. But then, maybe I deserved it for being difficult.

"Youko, about Yomi… is he as unbearable as Kuronue makes him seem?" I asked quietly, my chin still resting on my arms. I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Youko turn his head, and I waited patiently for an answer while I stared ahead drowsily. It took him a long time to answer, and I was a bit worried he had gotten water in his ears or had fallen asleep and would drown.

"I don't know. I don't notice Yomi much."

"What?" I looked at him, startled. "How can you not notice someone on your own team? Aren't you his boss or something?"

Youko only shrugged. "I just don't care. He's not bothering me, so I don't notice him. Are you clean now?"

I was still in disbelief that he really didn't notice Yomi at all; he didn't have to keep an eye on him, he didn't even know what he was doing. He had really said that to keep Kuronue happy. The fact that he had considered another person's happiness left me a bit stunned, and Youko irritably repeated his question.

I frowned at him. "I wasn't dirty before," I grumbled.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? Hurry up and get out then, we need to dry off before we can leave."

This led to more whining and complaining on my part, and Youko went so far as to roughly dry me off himself, ignoring my appalled protests. My face was still red once I had gotten dressed, and Youko pointed it out as we were leaving, probably to be funny.

"I wouldn't be red if you had left me alone!"

"You were taking too long."

"You're just a perverted animal."

"Are you done?"

"Does it look like I am? I'm so disgust-"

And that was as far as I got. My protests were suddenly muffled by Youko's lips pressed firmly against mine; apparently, they had been eager for an introduction, even after I hit him. Youko pulled away before things got too excited in any sense of the word, or at least before I slit his throat.

Too horrified and too stunned to even speak, Youko seemed satisfied with the silence, and continued on his way. To my surprise, I dumbly followed after him, staring at his back. Even though I was secretly wishing he'd combust if my stare was intense enough, my mind kept wandering to other things while my fingers brushed my lips, trying to memorize the feeling.

It's a strange thing, when part of you makes a vow to never let such a thing happen again, while the other is plotting to make it happen.

* * *

_No, this isn't like the other times; this is the first time Chuuri is split between two resolves. _

_Don't ask about the springs, that's the bull I made up. We'll say it's like digging up the area around ol' faithful, that's hot water right there (because it's a large volcano, hur hur). _


	17. Chapter 17

_**What's this. SIX pages? **I'm not even trying to make it that long, it just happened. I've tried editing a few parts, but it didn't go too well, so I'm leaving it alone.**

* * *

** _

**Tryst**

_Seventeen_

When we had finally wandered back to the den, still in silence, Kuronue was sulking outside, uncomfortably perched on a snow-covered rock. I thought it was a bit odd, since he had seemed appeased when we had left; what could have possibly happened to put him back in his sour mood? Youko seemed to be just as puzzled and sighed as he crossed his arms.

"What's wrong now?"

Despite Youko's exasperated tone, he did seem concerned with what was bothering the bat demon. Kuronue only gave him a disgruntled look, Youko's tone apparently souring his mood even further. I looked at him curiously, feeling like a child that was watching its parents argue, unable to quite wrap its head around what was going on.

"He came early."

I tilted my head and looked up at Youko to see what the sudden statement would register with him, but his expression didn't change, and Kuronue had his full attention. But his expression, while it may not have changed, seemed to show that he couldn't quite figure out what the problem was.

"You're acting like a child," he said finally. Kuronue crossed his arms, eyeing Youko with mild annoyance.

"Then you can go interrupt him; he seems to find it beneath him to even consider a word I say, and I didn't think you'd be too happy if I killed him, since he's so useful."

His entire speech was dripping with malice and sarcasm, and Youko raised an eyebrow. I realized that Kuronue's annoyance was the same as before; Yomi was, or at least thought he was, above Kuronue. And whether the bat demon wanted to admit it or not, he probably felt threatened by someone who was moving into his territory. I knew that Kuronue wasn't taking it upon himself because Youko was the leader and was expected to keep control.

"What is he doing, that he needs to be interrupted?" I asked curiously. Kuronue looked at me, finally realizing I was there it seemed, and scowled.

"He decided to bring someone else here," he said disdainfully. Youko bristled in the pause that followed, and I finally noticed muffled voices and moaning.

"Oh," I muttered. What else was there to say in that sort of situation anyway? I found it all a bit awkward and looked to Youko again. "Youko?"

He didn't seem to hear me, an odd air about him as he stalked into the den. Kuronue and I waited, ignoring the biting cold, wrapped in a tense silence.

"Is he going to kill someone?"

"Maybe," Kuronue muttered, listening. "But he's the only one that really has a right to."

We could finally hear protests and indignant replies to a low voice, but we weren't necessarily listening for words. We were listening for a struggle, for that cold tone that would be a warning that something would happen.

"Youko c'mon, I deserve some fun too."

"Can I at least get dressed?" the meek voice belonged to a female, and a moment later she came stumbling out of the den, pushed by Youko. He shoved her clothes in her arms when she turned to face him, probably to beg or offer something. Kuronue had unfurled from his sitting position on the rock, but there was no other movement on our part; sympathy came in twinges, not enough to deem a reaction.

"Leave," Youko said coldly, cutting off what ever she may have tried to say. "If someone else shows up, I'll know who led them here."

The threat behind the statement was probably blatant to all of us, or maybe just me since I had heard that tone often enough. The girl paled, hurriedly pulling on as many clothes as she could manage before running off.

"Get inside."

No one moved, but a gentle tug made me realize he was speaking to me. I darted into the den afraid he'd take his frustration out on me in some way if I didn't. Whatever discussion was going to happen now I wasn't to be a part of. I instead looked around, cringing at the musky scent that seemed to hang in the air and permeate throughout the den.

I was a bit distressed when I realized it would probably cling to all of the fabric, and in a feeble effort to save my makeshift bed from the scent, began pushing and bunching the cushions in a far corner near the entrance. When this was done, I wandered into Youko's room, the smell making me wrinkle my nose.

Things were a bit disheveled here, and I suddenly began putting things back to where they belonged, to the best of my memory anyway. I wasn't sure what drove the impulse, so I told myself that I didn't want him to be more annoyed and put everyone in a bad mood.

Sighing, I cautiously sat on the edge of the bed of moss, pondering over different things, but mostly reveling in the feeling of being clean. Maybe Youko had the right idea in taking me to the bath, and I found myself wondering if it was another odd gesture of kindness. One that I had pretty much ruined with my stubborn refusals. I let out a resigned sigh; whether or not it was a gesture of kindness, I felt I should still thank him.

After a few more minutes, or maybe more than a few, I wasn't sure, I heard Youko's harsh reprimand, something about it being his den that Yomi couldn't use as if it were his own. I rolled my eyes; more territory squabbles. I was beginning to think that was all males could think about. Well, that and sex.

I picked up a grumbled reply, but Youko's response was clearly audible this time, which meant he had come back inside.

"Maybe you shouldn't assume how welcome you are from now on," he said flatly. I looked up, eyeing him a bit warily as he walked into the room. He glanced around, frowning slightly before he looked at me.

"It looks the same," he said. I looked down at my lap, frowning. I couldn't tell if he was pleased or not, and I felt a bit embarrassed I had bothered, so I simply waited for something else to happen. "Come on Chuuri, I'm hungry."

I gave him an odd look, but he was already walking off. What did I care if he was hungry? But I followed after him anyway. It might have been an odd, cryptic way to offer food, which I would gladly take.

When I finally walked into the back room, Youko was sitting on the floor, surrounded by junk that he had deemed valuable, when all I saw was a cluttered mess; I had dubbed this room the storage room, which is what it seemed to be. A place for Youko to store the things he hadn't wanted to sell or drop off on someone else for amusement.

The food was kept here as well, wrapped up in various different cloths, or resting in a tall round basket lined with even more cloth. That was his idea of good storage; unsteady piles and baskets filled with things.

I poked around, looking for something I felt like eating (since it hadn't crossed Youko's mind to keep the food in one area) as Youko mulled over whatever was going on in his head, which caused him to gnaw on his food, rather than eat it. I supposed it helped him think, but I didn't want to watch him gnaw on a piece of meat. Finally settling for what looked like a piece of fruit and some meat, I sat down next to Youko.

"Ridiculous. All of it is," he muttered. I sat and waited, wondering if he was going to pour his heart and soul out to me; if he was, I was going to run. When he didn't continue, I decided to ask him myself.

"What is?" I nibbled at the meat I had grabbed first, and when I didn't gag in disgust, began eating. Youko paused in his gnawing, before continuing again. It must have become a bad habit.

"Everything. You don't notice until you stand back and watch."

I looked at him as he fell silent, finally deciding to actually eat his food. He had sounded a bit introspective, which I thought was odd for him; usually, he kept his thoughts to himself. The deeper ones anyway, he had no problems sharing his thoughts on me and how ridiculous I was. But he was now suddenly analyzing everything. Life. I wondered if he was getting sick.

When I finally noticed the silence, and the fact that I had stopped eating, I found it all a bit awkward, and thought quickly to fill up the space.

"I forgot to thank you," I said, finishing up the meat and picking at the fruit. "For the bath."

He grunted slightly. I supposed this could be a typical response, but he seemed a bit distracted. He looked down when he noticed I was still struggling with the fruit and took it from my hands, handing me another one.

"Don't eat that one," he said simply, tossing the one I had grabbed aside. I wondered bitterly why it was there if I wasn't supposed to eat it. "That's for something else."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, at the moment. It's just not for eating," he said. He finally finished eating, but he suddenly procured another piece of meat and started on that one. Finally, another question crossed my mind, one that I hadn't thought to ask in a long time.

"Youko, why am I here?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask your parents," he said. I frowned; he was smirking a bit, but I didn't find it funny.

"That's not what I meant. Why did you go through to the trouble to get this collar on me."

He frowned, looking at me. "That's my business, Chuuri."

"But it involves me," I protested. He grabbed my chin, and we began another stare down. "If you kiss me again, I will slit your throat," I said flatly.

"No you won't."

I glared at him. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because you haven't yet. You've had plenty of chances. I've even given some to you. But you won't do it."

He looked a bit smug in his information, confident that he was right. Even when I did get a knife at his throat, he never faltered.

"Go ahead, I'd be amused if you did," he said simply, watching as my breathing became erratic with an unexplained fury, my eyes darting.

I was furious with myself; my hand was starting to shake slightly and when I accidentally nicked his skin, I quickly pulled my knife away. And Youko did look amused, just like he had said he would.

"I told you Chuuri… you always like to think you're right," he murmured. He was getting to close for my liking, his lips nearly brushing the side of my face as I turned my head. "But I think I know you better than you do."

I pushed away from him, standing up and throwing the fruit at him (which he easily caught). "You don't know anything about me," I snapped, before storming off. I could still see his stupid smug face, and felt a sudden twinge of disappointment, twisting in my stomach.

I wanted to go back to him. I wanted him to be that close again.

But I seemed to be bent on torturing myself, and went outside to sit on the rock Kuronue had vacated for the comfort of standing. He looked a bit surprised to see me, but didn't ask me about my sudden appearance, or why I was hiding my face in my hands.

"I hate him," I said finally.

"You wouldn't be the first."

"I can't even bring myself to kill him."

"I'm not surprised."

"_Why_?"

Kuronue didn't respond immediately that time, and when I lowered my hands with a sigh, he had cast a thoughtful look to the bare tree branches above our heads. I waited for some sort of wisdom filled statement until I felt my bones had frozen over and stuck me to the rock.

Sighing, Kuronue pulled me off the rock, frowning when I swayed on my feet. But, like before, sympathy didn't drive him to help me, and I was right on my feet a moment later either way.

"Your lips turned blue."

I eyed him, and he sighed again. I wanted my answer.

"Youko knows how to manipulate people without even realizing he's doing it," he muttered. "Even if you do hate him, he's probably worked you over to the point that you can't even think about leaving his side, let alone kill him."

He paused, turning away from me. "That's why so many demons are loyal to him, even if he's never even done a thing for them. And that's why he knows you won't leave, which is what he wants."

I waited again, but this time I was barely breathing. For a moment, I thought I would finally know why Youko was keeping me. That Kuronue would shed a light on the whole situation. But he shook his head slightly, and walked back inside.

I felt like screaming and throwing myself off a cliff, but I instead settled for punching a tree. I hated all of them, even Yomi, who I didn't even know. I didn't go back inside until Youko carried me in, muttering again about what a bother I was, ignoring my persistent jabs at him to make him let me go.

* * *

_I found this amazing site about Kitsune yesterday, and I plan on using the information there to further Youko's character. It'll be fierce (excuse the project runway reference)!_

_Another note: Jabs doesn't mean the verbal jabs; she's literally putting her fingers together and jabbing him. Hiyah!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I feel I've gotten off track. **I can't remember where I was headed before, but I feel like I've gotten completely off track with this story. Do you guys notice it, or is it just me? Short chapter (compared to my other updates before this one)._

* * *

_**Tryst**_

_Eighteen_

I sighed, trying to move my arms, but it was a bit difficult; Youko had bundled me up so well after he had brought me back inside, that I felt like I had been half enclosed in a cocoon. When I finally did get an arm out, I nearly fell off of his bed. I wasn't sure why he had thought I needed to be bound in blankets, even if I had been cold, but now I was hot and I wanted to actually move.

I was still struggling when Yomi, oddly enough, wandered in. He looked a bit amused, but when I gave a dejected sigh, he wandered over in my direction and unraveled my prison. I didn't thank him, just tossed the blankets onto the floor, a bit more harshly than I had to.

"You're this Juliet girl then," he said suddenly, looking me over. I crossed my arms over my chest, a bit uncomfortable with his scrutiny.

"I am. What of it?"

He shrugged, and I scooted away as he sat down on the edge of the bed, glowering at him. I wouldn't have been surprised if the only reason he had helped was so he could look at me, and was probably expecting something for the favor.

"I heard Youko talking about you, but I didn't think he was serious about it."

And just like that, he had my interest. "Serious about what?"

He eyed me, and I realized I had made a mistake. He had something over me now. But I pushed that thought aside; I could handle it.

"About you," he said. "He was talking to Kuronue about you, about what you were like. And then not long after that, he came up with Yoshiro's place as our next hit. We didn't even really know who he was, but Youko said it would be worth it," he frowned, pausing. "It was, but only for him."

"Yomi…" I frowned, giving him a serious look. "What do you know about all of this?"

He gave a noncommittal sound, shrugging again. "I know as much as you want me to know, if I can get something in return."

"I'm making no agreements until I know what it is," I said flatly. He looked amused.

"Not one for taking chances, I see."

"I'm not a moron."

He tilted his head, looking me over again. "How well do you know Youko?"

"How well do you?" I retorted. He seemed to get the hint; I didn't know much about him, I had started depending on Kuronue to give me little tid-bits about the fox demon.

"It doesn't matter, I know he likes you well enough," he said. "Two conditions: my first being that you help me get in better favor with Youko. At this rate, I'll never get anywhere."

I frowned a bit. I had never had to convince someone of another person's worth, but my answer depended on the second condition, and I wasn't too eager to hear it.

"My second," he continued, moving closer. "Is that you meet with me at least once a week while I'm here, and I'll decide from there what we'll do."

"I'm not sure your second condition is worth the information," I muttered. He didn't look surprised, and instead switched tactics.

"There's not much left of winter; the snow will be gone, and so will I as well as Kuronue. You seemed eager to know about the fox's motives, and while I'm not sure why, I can assume that you were tricked into all of this."

He paused to gauge my reaction, and despite myself I scowled and shifted my position uncomfortably. Yomi seemed to think that was enough.

"If I were you, I'd want to know his reasons," he continued. "You can always deal with someone better if you know their motives. You could be falling into every trap he's laid since this one," he added, touching the collar. I pushed his hand away.

"If I agree, how do I know it will actually be worth it?"

He tilted his head, apparently trying to think that over. "I'll give you part of what I know on the first meeting. If you don't think it's worth hearing the rest, the second part of the deal is void. But I expect you to at least have the courtesy to keep up with the first part."

I sighed, crossing my arms again as I looked at the wall. I was a bit wary about the second part of the deal, and I had the feeling he wouldn't be telling me what we would be going on during that time. And whether or not I got the information depended on what that first meeting brought.

But the first part of the deal I could do easily enough. At least I thought I could; while it didn't really affect me at all, I wasn't sure how convincing I would be. And even though I had no real relationship with Kuronue, I felt a bit guilty for turning against him. He had helped me often enough before.

Finally, I looked at him, meeting his expectant gaze and I reluctantly held out my hand. "All right. I agree to your terms," I muttered. He reached out and grasped my hand, grinning.

"Good. I'll let you know when we'll be meeting," he said. He released my hand as he stood up, and then wandered on his way. I looked after him before realizing that if I wanted to convince Youko that Yomi deserved more favor, I would have to think of ways to prove it.

Which meant I had to find out what earned favor with Youko in the first place, and I felt that in order to that, I would have to interact with the person he seemed to favor most after himself: Kuronue.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tryst**_

_Nineteen_

It was harder than I thought, getting Kuronue to hold still long enough to talk. It seemed the only time he felt like talking was when I didn't want to, so I put the strategy of analyzing him to second priority. It was still easy enough to get him to complain about Yomi, so finding ways to prove his points wrong became my first priority. But, proving Kuronue was wrong was difficult; proving Yomi was worth something was difficult, even without Kuronue's word against him.

Yomi was intelligent, but some of his actions were so stupid that I had to put that into question. Yomi was strong, but because he ran in headlong, he was often beat or close to it. Yomi was a good speaker, but he used this skill to get Youko's followers to change their place of loyalty. Yomi was good looking, for the most part. But that's not useful if you're stupid.

Any redeemable qualities he might have had, no matter how useless, were cancelled out by something bad. I was floundering for something to float on through this endeavor, something to keep me up. But I was in the middle of the ocean that was Yomi, and it was filled with things too small to support me. I needed yet another tactic.

During all of this, Youko was starting to become more active again. It was hard to get a hold of him, and even harder now to get a hold of Kuronue, because they were always running off. On occasion all three of them would leave, though not always at the same time, and I'd be on my own again.

I tried to plan things out better during this time, but I was starting to slip into that debilitating, frustrated jealousy. I wanted to go out too, since my last big adventure outside had been in the freezing cold of winter. As nice as it had been to get outside, the freezing cold was a bit of a drawback. I began appealing to Youko, catering to my own needs and tossing my mission over my shoulder.

He didn't seem interested, shrugging and talking on about how I should help getting the cloth off soon, before he'd walk away. Even more frustrated, I put it off to spite him. But, a few days later, I was shaken awake and looked up groggily at the fox that was bending over me. He told me I could tag along, but it didn't register at first.

"Come on, get up," he said, pulling me up to a sitting position. I made an annoyed sound, pulling my arm away.

"Why couldn't you tell me when I was awake?" I asked, agitated as I moved to lie back down. He grabbed my arm again, stopping me.

"Because we're going out now."

"Kurama, I'm tired."

"You're the one who asked to come along. Now are you going to or not?"

I looked up at him, wanting him to disappear so I could go back to sleep. "What ever."

He pulled me up to my feet handing me something. "That will wake you up," he explained. "You have to eat it," he added, when I only stared at it stupidly. I grudgingly did, but didn't feel any immediate effects and decided he had poisoned me. I didn't care, but I figured he did. Which meant I may as well go back to sleep.

"Chuuri, come on. This is what you wanted," Youko said, sounding a bit annoyed as he stopped me again. I whined.

"Not in the middle of the night."

"You'll take what you're given and be happy about it," he said firmly. I sighed, looking absolutely dejected. Sleeping was my favorite thing to do, and he wouldn't even let me do that anymore.

"You're carrying me on your back, wherever we're going," I grumbled, stalking out of the cave after he had ushered me towards the entrance. I heard him let out a short laugh, which was a rather blatant 'yeah, right'.

I was starting to feel a bit more awake, and while it was brisk outside, it wasn't freezing cold like it had been for almost a month or two; it might have been more but I had lost all sense of time. Kuronue and Yomi were standing far apart from each other, casting each other looks of varying degrees of distaste.

I felt like crawling under the rock and staying there; it hit me again that I was stuck between sides and it bothered me.

"All right, let's go," Youko announced. Kuronue and Yomi both nodded slightly, before all three of them took off and I was hurrying to catch up. Youko quietly scolded me once I got back near his side, but he didn't dwell on it long.

"Stay close to me," he warned. That seemed to be his warning every time we stepped outside. "If you can't, make sure you're with one of us."

"I'm not a child," I muttered, scowling. He gave me an annoyed look and I dropped my protests. I decided that from now on, I would just let the words slide right by. At least he would think I was listening then.

Even though I was slowly waking up, I didn't pay much attention to where we were going, or even wonder how long we'd been moving. It seemed the constant movement only served to lull me into a haze of 'who the hell cares?'

I was paying enough attention to stop when everyone else did, though, but I didn't care to look around. I didn't ask what we were doing, or really listen to a word Youko said before we started moving again. They were all stealthier this time around, so I followed suit. I could only assume we'd be robbing someplace close by.

They suddenly split off and I hesitated before Youko glanced back at me. I assumed I was supposed to be following him and hurried over. "Youko?"

"You weren't paying attention were you?" he asked quietly. I shook my head slightly, and he sighed. "All you have to do is stay close, we're not going after anything specific. If you think it's worth something, grab it."

"By your standards or mine?"

"By anyone's. Now come on, we have to be fast or someone will eventually notice us," he said, heading off again. I followed after him to the best of my ability, but he had to help me get through a window. That was mostly because he stopped me before I could get through; he figured I would be too loud going through on my own.

He suddenly stopped though, holding me off the ground as his ears twitched, before perking up. He must have heard something, but when I tried to ask him, he tightened his grip on me and I stayed quiet. We waited by the window for a long time, before he finally set me down and hurried off down the hallway.

I continued to follow after him, mostly seeing his tails disappearing around corners and past doorways. I looked through every room he went in, looking for something that appeared to have some value. I noticed Youko didn't have anything to carry things in, so he must have been forcing himself to be selective.

Things continued quietly for a while, and I occasionally saw Yomi or Kuronue slip by us as we continued to move around the building. When the sky started lighting up, I had yet to find anything I wanted to take, and I was able to figure out who was coming down the hallways or passing the rooms I was in.

Kuronue and Youko's steps were similar to each others'; light and quick, but while Kuronue's actually sounded like quiet footfalls, all I could hear of Youko's was often a muffled 'tip'. When his steps would suddenly disappear, I could hear the cloth of his clothes, but even that seemed subdued.

Yomi, however, seemed to be trying to be as loud as possible. His footsteps were obvious and often heavy, and when I passed Kuronue again I could tell he was irritated: "He's trying to bring attention to himself. He wants to get caught, it's more exciting that way."

When the sky was nearly a pale gray, Youko announced we would be leaving, and I was still empty handed. I wandered into one more room, carefully poking around before I stopped in surprise; sitting on a table, carelessly strewn around with other pieces of jewelry, was my necklace. I was surprised when I had to bite back a cry of excitement as I hurried to grab it. I didn't think I would be so happy to see a piece of jewelry.

But it seemed that just as my fingers closed around it, something crashed outside in the hallway, and a terrible screech made me want to curl up and hide.

I scrambled to put the necklace on, looking around. There wasn't a single window in this room, so I had no choice but to return to the hallway. I didn't see any of them, so hurried off back the way we had come. I briefly wondered if this was some elaborate plan to get me killed before I spotted Yomi.

"Come on." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, his excitement at this turn of events radiating off of him. The screeching hadn't stopped, it must have been some kind of alarm, and I thought Yomi was going to have a fit of joy when we heard others coming.

"Where's Youko?"

"Somewhere this way, we had to stop and try to find you," he said, before he stopped and I slammed into his back. I was furious: I didn't want to stop, but he wasn't even paying attention to me anymore. There were demons in our way, and for reasons that I could never guess, Yomi was taunting them. I froze in horror before he forcibly grabbed me and continued running.

"Yomi, you're going the wrong way," I snapped, trying to pull away from him. He didn't even falter, working his way deeper into the building. I thought I could hear Youko and Kuronue somewhere outside when we passed a window, but Yomi was in too much of a hurry for me to look.

"I'm not done yet," he said finally, quickly pulling me into a room and closing the door. I wanted to punch his face in, but I stayed still when I heard what almost sounded like a stampede. When the noise faded, I let out a long breath that I had apparently been holding. Yomi began looking around the room.

"You've gotten us trapped," I hissed furiously. He looked up at me, raising his eyebrows.

"No I haven't."

"Yomi, they'll probably be on guard the rest of the day, how are we supposed to get past them now?"

"That's the fun of it."

"Fun! This isn't fun!"

"You're not one for a rush of adrenaline, I see…" he muttered. "This whole trip was just for fun. But Youko and Kuronue are getting too serious, they don't take risks anymore."

"They're not stupid," I grumbled. He let out a choked laugh.

"It's not stupid if you get out of it, which I know I will; it's why I knocked the table over."

"What table?"

He tilted his head as if trying to remember. What he vaguely measured with his hands seemed to me like it was a full sized dining table and I spluttered.

"Knocked it over? You would have had to grab it and flip it over, you dolt!"

"Maybe that's what happened."

"You know, you're making it very hard for me to keep up my end of the deal."

"You just aren't trying hard enough."

"How can I prove you're worth being put in good graces if you go around flipping tables over to get everyone caught?" I demanded. He frowned, motioning for me to quiet down. "I haven't seen you win one fight," I continued, plowing on despite his warning. "You haven't shown an ounce of loyalty or intelligence-"

"You're the one lacking intelligence now," he hissed, finally grabbing me and covering my mouth. "It seems like _you're_ the one conspiring to get us caught, yelling like that."

I was tempted to bite his hand before I heard footsteps again and tensed, turning my head to look at the door, before glancing around the room; we were so far into the building, that this room didn't have windows either. The door was the only exit, and I didn't know how many demons would show up to look if they had heard me.

Yomi scowled, pulling me away from the door and moving in front of me, waiting for the footsteps to pass. They stopped instead, and I found myself gripping the back of Yomi's shirt. He shifted a bit to dislodge me, and we waited in a tense silence.

"I know I heard something."

The door had barely opened before the demon was on the floor; Yomi had aimed a punch at his head as soon as it had come into view that knocked him out instantly. He waited to see if anything else was going to come at him, before he grabbed me again and ran.

"That one doesn't count," I protested; that hadn't been a fight at all. Yomi snorted, whether out of amusement or just amused disbelief I couldn't really tell. Instead of heading all the way back the way we came, we headed out the first window we came by and hurried off into the dense foliage we had used as cover that night.

I felt a distinct tug on my collar and felt elated; for some reason, knowing Youko was trying to find me made me happier than I'd ever been in my life. I ran off in the direction of the pull and nearly threw myself at him. He allowed me to hug him, something I did on a strange impulse, but finally pushed me away to look me over.

He seemed satisfied, and waited for Yomi to finally walk over. Yomi was grinning, but it faltered when he saw Youko's unimpressed expression.

"If you ever pull something like that again, I'll make sure I get to kill you before the guards do," he said flatly. Yomi nodded, frowning a bit.

"I understand," he muttered. "I kept her safe though," he added, gesturing towards me. Youko didn't lighten up his mood.

"Come on, we have to get back before they think to look outside," he said. I frowned, before finally noticing Kuronue off to the side. He had an odd look of pity on his face as he regarded me, and while it puzzled me, Youko told me to hurry up.

I'd have to wonder about it until I could ask him, and that on top of my desperate plans to help me hold up my end of the deal served to make me feel very anxious. Oddly enough, some of that feeling left when I felt Youko's hand on my neck, guiding me again.

I began to wonder instead about how an action that would have once infuriated me could be comforting now, and I had to chalk it up with everything else I didn't have answers for. There was no explanation for it. I'd have to learn to accept that, the same way I was coming to accept the collar.

When we returned to the den, Yomi approached me again when I was alone, looking a bit bothered. "I want to meet up tonight."

"I haven't been able to keep up my end of the deal," I pointed out. He shook his head a bit.

"You have plenty of time to do that. Maybe after I tell you, you'll feel more inclined to hold it up," he said. "After Youko and Kuronue are asleep, definitely asleep, meet me outside. I'll lead the way from there."

I looked after him as he walked off. I had all day to wonder what he was going to tell me, so I pushed it aside to make room for more important things: how I could keep up my end of the deal. But after what had happened tonight, I was sure I'd never be able to.

* * *

_This chapter was looong. _


	20. Chapter 20

**_Pre-trip update! Whoa! _**_This took me forever to write, but I think I've finally decided on how I want things to go from here on out. I'm still wicked, of course, I won't be writing at all for almost a whole week. So while I'm having fun in California, you can writhe and re-read this chapter to satisfy your fanfiction addictions.  
_

* * *

_**Tryst**_

_Twenty_

There were a lot more hours until Kuronue and Youko would even consider the fact that they were tired. And I was so agitated by the fact that there was no way to prove Yomi's worth now, that I had cautiously wandered outside and perched myself on the rock, which had become a staple for anyone wishing to sulk.

Usually, the fresh air would make me feel better, but it did little to nothing today. I was starting to wish I didn't have feelings at all, but the only way to accomplish that was to die. And maybe I was okay with that.

I started getting warm, since I was still wearing the clothes Youko had given me for winter, and decided to move out of the sun and back into the den. It was the only shady place that wasn't still covered in snow. But I knew that no more would be falling, so I could look forward to it melting; the snow always seemed to dump out of the sky in a span of one to two days and then it was done. It gave us a whole season's worth of snow though.

The thoughts of snow made me remember what I heard about why it had started to fall; snow had never really come down to demon world before, and it was maybe only a few hundred years ago that it did. The floating glacier above demon world, where all of the ice maidens live, had apparently been slowly falling apart over the years. Some demons figured that was where the snow was coming from; it just can't fall all the way down until it's cold enough in the winter.

Someone else joked that babies were rumored to fall from it too, but I didn't get that joke and had assumed it was a drunken attempt at humor.

The den was quiet, and it made me wonder if they had all snuck out somehow. Though, there wasn't really any need to sneak out in the first place. And there wasn't really anywhere that you'd have to sneak to unless you planned on robbing some place.

But twice in a row seemed a bit much. I finally heard soft clicking that I remembered from my first day here; an animal's footsteps. I watched as Youko padded into the living room and looked at me, before heading over to one of the cushions and lying down. He continued watching me, almost imploringly. I let out a sigh and walked over, dropping down next to him.

He seemed satisfied, and moved his head so it could rest on my lap. His eyes were closed slightly and he let out a heavy breath. It made it seem like the fox was horribly depressed, and I subconsciously began petting his head. This eventually turned into long strokes that would lazily go halfway down his body before returning to his head and starting over.

"It's all ridiculous," I muttered. I heard a puff of air come from him, one that could have been a laugh. Apparently he agreed, and got the little reference to words he had been grumbling before. I wondered why he was an animal now, since he hadn't used this form in months since I had been here. "What's the occasion?"

He made a sound like a sigh and adjusted his position, getting comfortable, his tails moving lazily before they stilled again. Apparently, he wasn't going to try and talk to me like this.

"You don't want to talk, is that it?"

I had never really heard a fox before, and I was starting to find some of the sounds funny; I supposed the low, short whine was some sort of unhappy agreement. I had a few guesses about why he would want to be in a form he didn't use to talk, but I didn't ask him. It didn't matter much to me.

I thought he had dozed off since his eyes had closed and he had been still for a while. But, his ears twitched, his eyes opened, and suddenly he was on his feet, walking by the entrance. I watched him curiously, as he rounded back; carefully making his way up the slope that would take him outside, he seemed to be watching something, but I couldn't really figure out what. And just like that, he shot off and I heard a yelp.

I waited, wondering if he had gotten hurt since the yelp sounded like it belonged more to an animal than anything.

"Oh, Youko," I made a face as the fox trotted back in, a dead animal in his mouth. It looked like the strange little rabbits that could sometimes be found in Makai fields and forests. Unlike Ningenkai rabbits, they were impossibly fast and hard to catch, and had sharper claws and teeth. And I'm not positive, but I don't think Ningenkai rabbits are carnivores either.

Youko looked rather proud with his catch despite my initial disgust and watched me for a moment. I sighed, looking back at him, wondering why he was standing around.

"I'm not going to steal it from you, if that's what you're waiting for. You caught it, it's yours. You're lucky it didn't run away before you got it."

He seemed pleased with the response and walked off down one of the tunnels, his tails swaying. I watched him go, hoping I wasn't going to run into a half eaten rabbit when I walked around but I rarely went further than the bedroom, and it seemed he was going all the way back.

I could hear the shriek of a bird outside, yet another sign that spring was going to make its quick run through soon enough. I blinked, hearing the clicking again. I lazily looked over and saw that Youko was still carrying the dead thing in his mouth. Apparently he had changed his mind about something, or just wanted to disgust me since he dropped it at the edge of the cushion I was sitting on.

I stared at the dead thing for a few moments, before looking at Youko, who seemed to be waiting for something. I cringed; a dead animal, or more specifically bringing home food, was like a gift. He'd probably be offended if I refused it.

"Do you want me to take it or something?"

He tilted his head a bit, playing the part of a confused dog rather well. When he didn't take it back, I reached out and patted his head.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly. He seemed to puff out his chest, his animal instincts apparently telling him he had done well and should be proud. And then he seemed to think of better things to do and rolled over on his back, scratching his back against the floor.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh at him. I figured he'd take offense to that too. I instead carefully picked the rabbit up by the foot and moved it to the floor. There was already blood on the cushion from it. But I realized it would stain the cloth that was still on the floor, since I had only peeled off the cloth that was on the walls.

Frustrated, I picked it up again and held it, looking around for somewhere else to put it. I frowned, feeling a tug on it, and I looked down. Youko was trying to take it back and I scowled at him.

"What, changed your mind?"

He tugged again and I let go, watching him walk off yet again. He was impossibly indecisive in this form, it seemed. But I decided not to bother, and moved over to the next cushion to avoid the blood.

He came back without the rabbit this time and watched me intently. I shifted a bit, uncomfortable with the scrutiny, before I felt an odd sensation, as if the inside of my mind were being gently touched. I nearly panicked; was Youko searching my mind? Could fox demons even do that?

"Something is bothering you."

The voice didn't hold a specific gender, and it floated across my mind like any of my other thoughts.

"What is it, Chuurippu? Tell me."

The gentle coaxing surprised me, and I wondered if it was really the fox that was communicating with me. There was none of his usual assertiveness or demanding. I finally relented after what seemed like days.

"Yomi."

I watched Youko's fur bristle as he took steps towards me. "Has he hurt you?"

"No. He didn't do anything to me Youko."

He eyed me for a moment, before sitting back down. "Then what is the problem?"

"I don't think he's as bad as Kuronue makes him seem. I know what he did earlier was a bit stupid, but he's a little younger than you, isn't he? He's just looking for excitement Youko, the same as you."

"He put all of us in danger. There's a time and place for testing the fates, Chuurippu."

"You probably used to do the same thing."

A moment of silence fell over us, and I watched Youko tilt his head for a moment. "I may have, but that's not the point of the matter. The point is that Yomi is supposed to follow my orders. Not decide that he should do something because it's more entertaining for him."

I frowned a bit. I couldn't argue with that. Youko was the leader, and as far as ranking was concerned, we were all under him.

"I don't know why you've taken a sudden interest in trying to help Yomi gain some sort of respect from me, but I think it's best if you leave it alone. He'll have to prove himself to me on his own, if that's what he wants."

Sighing, I nodded my head slightly. So much for that. I would have to hope that Yomi's information was completely uninteresting now. I felt the strange sensation leave for a moment, before it came back. I tensed slightly, waiting to see what else he had to say.

But he didn't continue the conversation, and the sensation went away again. He crept back over to me, resting his head on my lap. I eyed him with a frown as he looked up at me, before I felt my face heat up as he weaseled his head under the skirt of the dress I had taken to wearing again.

"Youko!" I tried to push him away, and after a few moments of struggle succeeded. "Go away, you stupid fox!" I snapped angrily. He gave me an amused look, before trotting off. I sat, pressing the skirt of my dress down as if expecting a second attempt, seething.

He was a perverted bastard even as an animal.

After awhile, my irritation with him abated slightly, and I started missing having the animal around. I'd always had more of an affinity for animals anyway, they were more interesting than demons or humans seemed to be. Even if the animal was a demon and still a perverted bastard.

Besides, I was getting bored, at least I could complain about him when he was around. Frowning, I stood up and walked in the direction he had walked off in. I frowned as I headed past the room guarded by plants, and continued on when I saw he wasn't in there (and the plants had started moving, so I wasn't going to stick around). I huffed when I reached a dead end.

The tunnel continued, but it was too small for me to get through unless I crawled. Not that Youko was a small fox, but he could probably slip through small places better than I could. I was curious about where it went to, but that didn't compel me to try.

"All right, fine," I grumbled, peering in the tunnel as if I expected to see him. I yelped when bright red eyes looked at me. "What are you doing in there?"

I frowned, catching the scent of the rabbit again. He must have hid it in there, but he crawled out as if I had called to him. I had been right of course, he had no problems getting out of there. He looked at me curiously, before nudging the edge of my dress. I smacked the top of his head.

"Not again," I said irritably. He gave me an equally annoyed look.

"It's not my fault." I frowned, the thought brushing along my mind. "It's spring, after all."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can smell it. You'll be ready to mate soon."

I stared at him, confused, before everything seemed to hit me at once.

_You can't tell? I'm ready to mate. Stroke of luck you happened upon me…_

It was an awful sense of déjà vu, and as I stared down at him, something clicked. "That's why I'm here… isn't it? Because you never got what you wanted."

Youko only looked at me, and I, too shaken to face him, turned and hurried off. I had half of his motive now, and shuddered in revulsion. I was still going to be used, even though I had been lulled into a sense of security and forgotten that this was even an option.

It had always been an option. It was the whole reason. The only reason. I hated Youko not because I found him annoying or repulsive, but because he was going to betray my trust, he had manipulated my feelings so he could use them against me to get what he wanted.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't bring myself to let that happen. I reached out and grasped a new resolve; I could still be a cold-hearted little wretch if I wanted. If he was going to manipulate me, I could manipulate him. The only difference was that I had no intention on using his body. Only in killing him.

This time around, there was no hesitation, no second thoughts. I had decided. I'd murder the fox like I had always wanted to, and I'd get away with my body untouched. There was no downside.

* * *

_I'm wicked. I know. I think this counts as a cliff-hanger in it's own right, don't you?  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Bah, this chapter was hard to write. _**_I'm finding it difficult to get to where I want to go, but this chapter is definitely a hint that the story doesn't have too much of a longer run. But we'll see how the chapters lay themselves out. I really need to start making outlines..._

_**In other news **I got a lovely review that asked some great questions, but they didn't leave me an e-mail so I could answer them! Augh, it made me sad. So I'm going to answer them here, and hope they actually read the story and see the answers. And who knows, maybe other people were thinking of it too._

1. **Q: This story makes me think of this one song. I think it's called "(I hate) Everything About You"...**

2. **Q: Is Juliet a specific type of demon? I've been pondering that ever since you said the fact that she has horns.**

_The answers are at the end of the chapter. _

* * *

_**Tryst**_

_Twenty-One_

Night came rather quickly, now that I had been completely distracted. I was still unsure on if his desire to finally have something he couldn't have a claim on was Youko's only motive. But I knew that he was far too complex for me to figure out in just a few hours. I had been with him for months, and I was still surprised by some of his actions and words.

Yomi returned from wherever he had been, and to his surprise, I approached him first. He made no comment, apparently sensing my irritable mood would only result in injury on his part if he offered a smart comment. I remember thinking that was the smartest thing he had done since I had met him.

"I'm sick of waiting," I muttered, my gaze hard as I crossed my arms. "We'll talk now, or we won't talk at all."

"All right, fine, have it your way," Yomi said, holding up his hands. He frowned as he lowered them again, his gaze sweeping across the den, before he turned without another word and headed back outside. I waited a few moments, before heading after him.

Although the days had begun warming slightly, the nights were still bitingly brisk, and it was getting windy. The first signs of the impending spring storms that would come. As I glanced up at the sky, I noticed light dancing across the clouds further off. A lightning storm. They weren't uncommon in demon world, but it was a bit early for them to start. I took it as an omen.

Yomi picked his way along an untracked path that took us over the ground that made the ceiling of Youko's den. We continued past that, the wind causing my hair to whip at my face. There was no chance the wind would carry our voices to Youko tonight, let alone our scents. But I knew he would realize I was not inside soon enough, so I decided things needed to hurry along.

"I can't hold up my end of the deal," I said abruptly. "I've tried, but Youko's noticed what I was trying to do and has forbidden me to continue the endeavor. He says that if you would like to be held in a higher regard, it is something you should do yourself."

Yomi didn't seem pleased with the answer, but I could see a level of understanding in his expression. "Then I will tell you what I know now. There's no point in successive meetings anymore. Besides, it's obvious now that Youko has no intentions of sharing."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, scowling at him. He frowned, eyeing me with equal annoyance.

"Don't act as if you're naïve. What do you think it means? You aren't going to be warming anyone's bed but his."

I was a bit offended by his tone, before I actually processed the words he was saying. "That's it then," I said quietly, staring at him. He watched curiously as my demeanor seemed to shatter and reform all at once. I felt and probably looked utterly hopeless and miserable. "That's what he wanted."

"From what I've heard, that's the basic gist of it, yeah," he said, eyeing me. "When he had heard talk of you being near the same city, he decided we would all wait for you to show up until we moved on."

He paused, as if waiting for something, and I looked at him expectantly, silently urging him to continue his story.

"Kuronue was curious about why he was so intent on meeting you. We'd all heard about you at least once before, but we didn't think it was a big enough deal to wait for you to show up.

"He didn't talk about it in front of all of us. Kuronue finally convinced him to sit down and talk with him alone, but you know curiosity got the best of me."

He looked up as the sound of thunder rumbled over head, electricity lighting up the sky as the storm continued its path onward, following the wind. I was wondering if the suddenness of it was having the same affect on him as it was on me. The timing of the storm was uncanny.

"Anyway, I didn't hear the whole conversation, but he was very determined to meet you for the second time, from what I gathered. He didn't think your first meeting went over well, and it was apparently one of the few times he'd been rejected. He wanted to try again, now that he was a bit more impressive. That's what he said anyway.

"When he saw you in the street, he got this look in his eyes…" he trailed off, as if the thought of the look was enough to unnerve him. "It was kinda feral, like an animal hunting."

"Hunting for sex, since that's all he seems to want."

"Actually…" Yomi hesitated, and I was surprised that he was going to contradict the statement. "I think it's more than that."

"Yeah, well, so far…" I shook my head, cutting myself off. If I continued listening, if I heard the rest of Youko's reasoning, I was worried I would lose my resolve again. I wouldn't let that happen. I was sick of being so weak.

"Look… I know he's ticked he didn't get his chance to… do what he wanted the first time he ran into me. It's the only real reason I'm here," I said firmly, narrowing my eyes when Yomi tried to speak again. "It's all he's interested in. His kind aren't known for choosing a different breed of demon as a permanent mate. The children would be horrendous."

I could only imagine how stupid a child would look with fox ears like Youko's and little horns like mine. I imagined I would kick it immediately for looking so stupid. Even if it wasn't its fault. I really was a heartless wretch.

"Well, I suppose I can't argue that point," Yomi said with a shrug. I cast him an agitated look.

"So glad you agree," I muttered.

"Well… look, I guess it's not really my job to save your relationship, what ever the hell it is. You're really odd, you know, most girls don't even bother refusing Youko. They usually don't refuse any of us."

"If my memory serves me right, Youko's the only one who's openly pursued me. I'm also rather sure that those other women were whores. Which I am not."

"Well, some of the stories suggest otherwise."

"Stories from demons like Youko that can't handle rejection," I snapped. "Or maybe you're denser than I thought. I've never been touched by a male as the stories claimed, most demons can sense that."

Yomi suddenly smirked. "I can sense that you're not unfamiliar with a gentle touch once in awhile. Virgin in one way, whore in another," he said, laughing.

"Oh very clever," I said bitterly.

"It's because you're vain."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're vain. Full of yourself. I'm sure you've heard the word. Youko's vain too."

"So are you."

"I'm confident, it's not the same," I said, frowning a bit. "Just admit it, you think you're too good for anyone, it's why you're alone, and it's why you're refusing Youko. I think it's driving him crazy. It hurts his ego."

"Oh shut up, now you're just babbling about nonsense," I said flatly. It didn't escape me that I was arguing with Yomi the way I once had with Youko. Was this my demented way of flirting?

I curled my lip in disgust as I eyed Yomi, who looked slightly amused. It must have been one of my failings as a female, to flirt without even wanting to.

"Are you thinking over what I said?" he asked curiously. I turned my head.

"As if I would consider anything you say," I scoffed.

"It's because you're vain."

"Would you stop it?" I snapped. "I don't enjoy being accused-"

"I'm not accusing, I know. I can tell. It's painfully obvious," he said, shrugging. I made an irritated sound, but it was covered by a roll of thunder as the sky lit up again. We stood in silence as the light show continued, until it felt like the wind would send me flying away.

But still, neither of us moved, facing each other down. I frowned, realizing a thoughtful look had crossed over my face. Was I actually considering what he had said? Recognizing faults wasn't something I usually did, especially if someone like Yomi decided to point them out.

I sighed, shaking my head and crossing my arms. The stare down was over. "It doesn't make a difference if I'm vain or not. It has nothing to do with the situation at hand."

"You're planning something, aren't you?"

I frowned, eyeing him. Maybe Yomi was smarter than he was given credit for. If only he showed it more often. "I don't know anymore."

He nodded slightly, the wind making a mess of his hair and mine. I saw an odd look of understanding on his face, and wondered where it was coming from.

"I've thought about it too," he said finally. I looked at him, frowning as I shook my head again, turning away from him. The wind caught my hair again, making the strands sting my skin.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You know you do," he said firmly, leaving little room for argument. I flinched as a branch finally gave in to the wind and snapped off.

"I'm going back inside," I said dismissively, waving a hand. My breath hitched as he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him. "Yomi, stop."

"Listen to me," he muttered. "You won't succeed. Youko would kill you before you got the chance. Even if he didn't, he'd probably beat you within an inch of your life. I didn't think you were stupid as well as vain."

"I'm not stupid," I snapped, punching him in the chest. He flinched, but didn't release his grip.

"If you attempt this, then you certainly are," he said flatly. I scowled at him, but I wouldn't allow myself to be swayed.

"Don't try and change my mind. I've reached my decision, I won't let your bantering change that," I said, finally jerking my wrist away. The wind picked up again as I walked away from him, carefully lowering my self over the entrance of the den and walking back inside. The wind followed after me, but Yomi did not, for which I was grateful.

Youko wasn't waiting for me like I expected him to be, and Kuronue wasn't sitting in his usual place either. This struck me as odd, but I didn't think it over. I was frustrated with Yomi. He hadn't said anything that I wanted to hear, and I had fretted over trying to keep up my end of the deal for nothing.

It was a colossal waste of my time. Time I could have spent thinking about how to get rid of Youko.

"Chuurippu…" the cooing voice made me tense and the wandering hands didn't help. "I didn't realize you and Yomi were so close that you'd need to have late night conversations."

"We're not close," I said flatly. "No closer than we are," I added disdainfully. Youko chuckled behind me, a clawed finger running down the back of my neck. I shivered despite my attempt to stop it.

"Then that must be _very _close."

"You'd like to think that."

"I know it…" he murmured, moving my hair away from my neck before his lips brushed against my skin. "You aren't even resisting Chuuri. I think we're very close now."

"I'm waiting until I can kick you in the crotch," I muttered.

"I can tell you with certainty that's not what you want to do to my crotch," he said. I could feel his smirk and my stomach turned. I pulled away from, catching an amused look, before I stomped off. He didn't follow me and I rubbed my forehead as I dropped onto the bed of moss, which welcomed me happily.

I snuffed, before pushing myself up in frustration. My nose may not have been as good as the Youko's, but his scent was clinging to the bed, and it did nothing to help my mood. Especially since I suddenly felt worried. Youko wasn't one to sulk around in bed.

I could only imagine what was going on in his head, especially since I could barely figure out what was going on in my own anymore. I reluctantly lay back down, the small flowers on the floor spreading shadows through the room with their dim glow.

* * *

**(12/10/08): There were some kinks with the links, so. If you want to see pictures of Juliet (and other random people), go to misosoop. deviantart. The pictures are called: Pet, and Cold Hearted Killer. Subtle Loyalty, Caught, and Oh, it is Love, are after Tryst and are during/after Seams, this stories sequel. Feel free to share with me what you pictured Juliet as, or don't click the links if you want to keep your image of her. **

_1. A: So, it's not a question, but I was thrilled. **I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace is practically this story's theme song. I suggest you listen to it, because, like they continued on to say, it describes the relationship between Youko and Juliet very well.**_

_2. A: No, not really. She's just a generic demon with minor psychic abilities (it's how she broke the glass of the window in Yoshiro's) and the ability to conjure small weapons like daggers. And, for those of you who were also wondering about the horns, her horns aren't like Yomi's. They're very small. And I'm not sure if it's in here, but her first design had her with the typical devil's tail. She reminds me of some sort of mischievous imp. **I wish I could take back the fact that she has these features, as I no longer picture her with horns or a tail. But it's too late now! Augh! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sooo... I'm not tooo thrilled with this one. **Hopefully I can reach satisfactory in my standards with the next chapter. I'm falling into a bit of a slump. _

_In other news, I'm watching CATS a lot lately..._

_**MAJOR EDIT: **__**I'm so fucking stupid. This chapter is missing the last half. It's missing A HUGE important chunk, which I'm now working on fixing. I'm so sorry, people must have been so confused with the random jump between 22 and 23. **_

_**Edit 2: Finally got it fixed. I'm so sorry, I'm going to run around and let everyone know to re-read this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Tryst**_

_Twenty-two_

I noticed that, while Youko was certainly more affectionate despite my annoyance, he was also watching me. Normally, I wouldn't think twice about what he might have been watching me for, usually he was just bored. But the look in his eyes was almost wary and careful. I tried not to show it, but I was afraid he knew what I was planning to do.

It had only been a few days since Yomi and I had spoken, and Kuronue had only made one appearance since then to speak with Youko. I, of course, wasn't allowed to listen, and Yomi knew nothing about it.

Yomi had yet to leave, though Youko was making no apparent efforts to shoo him away. He didn't seem to realize he was there, so never asked why he was still hanging around. I was beginning to wish he would though, because he was watching me just as much as Youko was.

I realized that it was possible that after I had slinked off to bed that night, Youko could have easily forced Yomi to tell him everything. I didn't say much to him directly, but he seemed to know exactly what I was planning to do.

I decided that had to be the explanation for why they were both watching me, as if waiting for something to happen. It was like a challenge: well? Do it, I'm waiting.

To make things even more foreboding then they already were, the storm seemed to have lasted for days on end. It wasn't unusual, in the time I had been aging, there had been a storm that had lasted a week and a half. It was just the timing that unsettled me.

But each day the storm continued, Youko's efforts seemed to wane. It could have been that the storm just wasn't the setting he wanted, because it was certainly killing my mood.

But he was still eager to touch me somehow, even if it wasn't as enthusiastic and determined as it had been before. I didn't protest much of it, because his hands didn't wander much. He would just hold me for what felt like hours until I finally whined about a limb falling asleep or getting hungry.

I knew he was only waiting, but then again, so was I. If I was going to accomplish my goal it would have to be done when he was most vulnerable. The only time this might have been was when his desire blurred his instincts to protect himself.

It may have been letting things get farther than I wanted them to, but if it meant I would be successful, I could deal with a few minutes of a horny fox.

But it had nearly been a week, and the storm had continued. I could tell Youko was getting as impatient as I was, but he seemed reluctant to do anything during the storm. I wondered if maybe it was a fox superstition, but I never asked him about it. I didn't want it to seem like I was eager for him to do what he wanted.

When the storm finally broke and only soft rumblings came from the sky, Kuronue appeared. I was ready to pull my hair out, but Youko seemed willing to spare the time to listen to what his friend had to say.

This time, they weren't secret about it, and I was allowed to stay where I was, comfortable on the cushions. Kuronue had an eager look on his face, and I supposed that's what caught Youko's attention. It wasn't often that Kuronue looked eager. Unless of course…

"I think I found it, our first real heist since winter came," Kuronue said. There was an excitement in his voice that made me think that this wouldn't be the same as what they had been doing to get back into the swing of things. Those had been snooping around quietly through no name demons' homes, picking up worthless trinkets. Not counting my necklace of course, which I had yet to confront Youko about.

If Kuronue was this eager to do this, they must have been going somewhere important, somewhere that was actually a challenge. Youko took on the eager demeanor almost immediately.

"You think so, huh? Where is it?"

"I found it while I was out. It's somewhere we haven't been before, so I asked around about it. There's some one of a kind stuff in there, Youko, and plenty of other pretty things for you to hoard away."

I sat up a little straighter as Kuronue's gaze wandered to me, but Youko didn't notice. He was looking past him, his head tilted as he thought over what this all meant. If this would all be worth it.

If the smirk on his face was any indication, he had decided it was. Kuronue turned his attention away from me, looking at Youko expectantly.

"All right, why not? Anything else I should know?"

Kuronue shook his head. "Not much. There doesn't seem to be a best time to go, but I think it will be easy enough for us to get in. The only security it seems to have is being hidden in a mess of bamboo, but I think even that's an advantage for us."

Youko tilted his head to the other side, before he finally straightened again. "Let's head over there then. It's getting dark enough already; we can watch this place for a while before we try anything." His attention turned to me. "Don't expect to come along on this one."

"I didn't want to," I said, crossing my arms. He only nodded slightly as Kuronue turned and headed out, giving me a small smile in return for a small wave. Youko eyed me for a moment, before reaching some sort of decision.

"I'm going to close the den, so no one can get in. This might take awhile," he said finally. He frowned as a distressed look crossed my face. "Don't give me that, it's for your own safety. I told you already, spring is practically here. If someone else finds you, they won't be as nice as I am."

My lip curled slightly and he gave me an amused look. But he seemed to know that the possibility of being attacked and abused had scared me to some extent. I would settle with a lack of fresh air for a few hours if that's what it took to keep other males away from the den.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said, heading to the entrance. "I expect you to be in perfect health when I get back," he added with a smirk. I made a face as he disappeared outside. I watched quietly as plants began their steady paced creeping over the entrance, until I was cast in darkness.

This was only for a few moments though, because the small plants on the ground and creeping up the walls flared to life, making everything impossibly bright. This was probably the first time I had ever really taken notice to the fact that the den was in fact just that; a den, a hole in the ground, with dry air.

I could feel the agitation starting, so I stood up and moved to the back of the den to lie around. I eventually fell asleep, bored enough to suddenly be exhausted. I knew I had fallen asleep, because I was woken by a loud noise, and I tensed, feeling a brief warmth run over my body because of adrenaline.

But I waited quietly, and another loud noise, like glass shattering finally drew me out of Youko's bedroom. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see, maybe some sort of animal that had weaseled its way in. I instead was peeking out at an enraged fox demon, light coming in through an opening that he must have cut out of the plants.

It was a bit terrifying, watching him throwing and destroying things in a strange sort of fury, so I carefully crept back to the room, listening to him. I had never really expected Youko to lose his control like this; he was always rather calm, even if he was annoyed.

His rampage continued for what felt like hours, until I finally heard the signs of him tiring, heavy breathing replacing the angry screams. I was going to get up and check on him, but Youko came to me, wandering in and looking dazed. We looked at each other for a moment, unsure, before he shook his head and punched the wall, continuing this with a rhythmic pattern.

"Did you lose it, what you were going for?" I asked finally. I watched him carefully, hoping not to set him off. He scowled at me and I tensed.

"It's on the floor," he said scornfully. "Broken."

"You dropped it?"

"I threw it."

I must have looked confused, because he let out a short laugh and shook his head again. I heard him mutter a curse under his breath as he looked down. He looked a bit tormented, and I couldn't figure out why. His hand stopped, pressing against the wall, before he let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered.

"I've told you that on numerous occasions."

I expected retaliation but he only shook his head again, smiling slightly. He didn't look amused. It was a strange smile. "Did you lose your mind at some point tonight?"

"No, I haven't lost my mind," he said frowning. He finally abandoned his position by the wall and walked over, sitting down next to me. It wasn't close, and he didn't look at me or touch me. He just sat, his arms resting on his legs as he hunched over slightly.

"I lost Kuronue."

"What do you mean, you lost him? Did he wander off?"

"He wasn't like you, you know. Some people actually go where they're supposed to," he said irritably. I scowled at him, tempted to punch him in the face, but I hesitated.

"He wasn't?"

Youko scowled, standing up again and walking. He looked lost himself, wandering around just to keep moving.

"Youko did he… did he die?"

"Probably. By now I'm sure he has," he said bitterly. "I didn't even notice the stupid thing. A trap made of plants and I didn't realize it until he turned around." He punched the wall again, and I watched him, a bit startled. I hadn't expected him to be so bothered by someone's death, but I realized it could also be the simple fact that he had made a mistake. The fact that Kuronue had suffered because of it was just something to add.

But as I watched him, I couldn't help but wonder if it was the other way around. He looked like he was being pummeled by guilt, guilt because his mistake had caused his friend's death. Maybe he was more attached to the people he knew than he let on.

I decided that I shouldn't put too much thought into it, I would be sitting all day wondering until I became just as agitated as Youko was now. "You don't want to talk about it or-"

"No."

I snapped my mouth shut, wary with his harsh tone. He walked back over to me, before apparently changing his mind and going back to the wall. But he stopped before he reached that too, and looked so distressed I almost felt pity for him. He had no idea what to do with himself.

"We were both idiots," he muttered suddenly. "Running around like nothing could happen." There was a bitterness creeping into his voice and he looked around disdainfully. Finally, he simply returned to the moss bed, and lay down, forcing me out of the way. The plants dimmed, and at a loss, I simply laid next to him, letting his arms engulf me.

It wasn't long until his hold fell away, and he was asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

_**People ask for long chapters**. But sometimes I feel that the chapter doesn't need to be long. In this way, I'm a lot like James Patterson. This chapter is six pages, and I felt like I could have stopped it at four pages. But I worked it out enough that I'm pleased with the amount. I'm actually stunned when people say that a chapter was 17 pages long. I could never keep going like that. I'm becoming increasingly dissatisfied with my writing, which is often a hint that I'm trying to end a story. _

**_In other news: _**_I've actually come across controversy over Shuiichi's hair and eye color! If you notice, on the covers of the manga, he's shown with black hair and purple eyes. People argue that these are his original colorings, and Perriot, the animators, changed the colors. Some people argue against with the fact that the covers don't mean anything. They believe that his hair is shaded black in the actual pages because it's closer to red (which is dumb, his hair is brighter than keiko's and her hair isn't black). So what do you think? (It would be easier if the covers weren't tinted when it had all of the detectives on them, but there are a few official works hanging around with Kurama's hair black.)_

* * *

_**Tryst **_

_Twenty-three_

Youko wasn't exactly in a better mood when he woke up, and by then it was starting to get dark again. Ironically enough, there was no storm today, but it would have suited his mood. I at least had the satisfaction of knowing that he was doing better in some ways; he wasn't pacing and muttering to himself. He didn't look like he was falling apart because of the revelation that he wasn't immortal.

I had never really assumed that Youko still held onto those ideals. It was usually demons much younger than him that believed they were invincible, but then I remembered that Yomi had said that Youko was vain. Maybe that's what he meant: so full of himself that he believed he was invincible.

I wanted to know more about what had happened, however, so I stopped thinking about what Youko may have been thinking and switched tactics. He was facing away from me, still lying down even though I knew he was awake. With a tilt of my head, I reached a decision, and reached out to carefully touch his hair.

He didn't bite off my fingers, so I sat up to pet his hair, trying to picture him as an animal. "Youko… I think you should talk about what happened," I said finally, trying to sound concerned. I thought I was doing a good job.

"Says the girl who hates me."

"You get annoying sometimes," I admitted.

"You get annoying too."

"I figured… but that's not what we should be talking about. It's not going to do you any good to keep lying around and thinking over this by yourself. That's how people go crazy," I pointed out.

A silence fell over us, and I waited patiently, my fingers continuing to ghost over his hair and some of his skin. I didn't get the sense that he was going to be relenting to me any time soon, but I was determined.

I wasn't sure what I did, but he let out a sigh of resignation and rolled over to lie on his stomach. He was scowling at the wall, and my movements paused, my hand resting between his shoulders.

"I thought I mentioned enough of it yesterday, I said it was a trap," he said a bit irritably.

"You wouldn't be so upset if he was just caught by a trap."

He shifted under my touch, sighing again. I looked at the back of his head expectantly, even thought he couldn't see.

"He turned around to go back, and he triggered a trap. I didn't notice there was one there…" he paused, tilting his head. "He was still alive, it had caught his leg, I think. He was bleeding out maybe, but… I was going to help him. But a guard had seen me earlier, when we were leaving. So Kuronue told me to just go, or I would have been caught. I guess he figured it would have been a waste."

"So why are you so upset? He's obviously not blaming you or anything, he did tell you to leave."

Youko turned his head to scowl at me. "Believe it or not, but I do care about my friends, and I ran off to let him die. It was a trap made of bamboo; I could have gotten rid of it easily. But I didn't even think about that until after I had run away."

"So you're a coward."

"I guess I was," he shrugged slightly. I was surprised he wasn't denying it up and down. "Afraid to end up like he was. Still, Kuronue shouldn't have died that way. He should have died fighting, at least there would be more dignity in that."

I stayed quiet, a bit surprised that Youko was capable of feeling anything like that at all, and even more surprised he was telling me about it. I'm sure it was a very condensed version of the event, but it was a version nonetheless.

Frowning, I turned my head to look at the wall. I decided that thinking about this whole situation would just shatter my resolve completely, so I pushed the thoughts aside. I knew that if I offered some sort of comfort and at least had Youko's trust that I didn't hate him all that much, I would be able to kill him easily when his guard was down.

Maybe Kuronue dying was a last favor for me, and I tried not to feel too guilty at the thought of exploiting that to kill someone else. But I wanted my freedom back.

The process of comfort wasn't hard. I didn't have to offer words, he was usually satisfied with a simple caress now and then, and over the next few days began using his animal form more frequently.

When he was a fox, he would usually see fit to leap up into my lap or simply slink over and rest his head there. I would offer some limited affection, and Youko would be satisfied.

I watched Youko's demeanor change as time went on, and I realized that he had to have been suspicious of me at some point. He seemed more approachable and spent more time around me, instead of running off to go do something outside.

But I didn't want to over analyze that either, and instead saw it as Youko dropping his guard. My chance was getting closer, and if I was lucky I would be rid of all of this before spring was over. Of course, other things happened during this time as well.

Word of Kuronue's death seemed to spread like fire, and from what Yomi told me when he showed up one day, it was all demons could talk about. The fact that one of the infamous thieves had been taken down was good gossip. But Yomi hadn't showed up to talk with me.

Yomi and Youko had a rather serious discussion that day, and since it wasn't made entirely private, I heard most of the discussion.

"You know, now that Kuronue's gone, a lot of the other members… they're getting worked up. They'll start killing each other soon you know."

"If they're stupid enough to do that, than I suppose I won't miss them."

"Youko, you know why they'd do it. Kuronue was under you, and was too strong to bother fighting with. They all ready know they can't take you down, so there's a power struggle for second place."

"It's not really my concern. If I don't like them, I can easily just kill them and let someone else try to get the place."

"That's a great plan."

"I suppose you're waiting for me to announce that you've now risen in power then, is that it? I shouldn't have to tell you Yomi, you knew the order of things."

There was a long silence, as if Yomi wasn't quite sure on what he should say. By Youko's tone, I could tell he wasn't really interested or concerned. Finally, Youko spoke again.

"You've moved up Yomi. Congratulations on being second instead of third."

The disinterest was obvious now, and I watched Yomi slink out, a frown on his face. Maybe he had been expecting a different scenario, but I could tell he was satisfied with the outcome. I would later find out that most of the demons that might have had a chance at knocking Yomi down had killed each other in the fights Yomi had instigated.

Youko said that he knew Yomi was perfectly aware that he had moved up now that Kuronue was gone, but he had eliminated stronger competition by telling them that he hadn't chosen anyone to take the empty slot.

"It's almost admirable, how clever it was. But I hope he doesn't expect to pull something like that with me," Youko muttered with a frown.

"I think it's a sign of cowardice. He's not very strong if he didn't think he could take them in a fight," I pointed out disdainfully.

"You can gain strength, Chuuri… but it's rather hard to gain intelligence like that. Obviously none of those demons caught onto what Yomi was doing, and if they were truly that ignorant, then I'm glad Yomi got rid of them."

"He's not the same as Kuronue though."

"No. I don't expect him to be. He's only taken Kuronue's position of power because of default. Nothing else."

I was surprised at the loyalty to his friend, even after he was gone. Most demons wouldn't have been so concerned with it, and I tried to think of what I would have done. But since I didn't actually have any friends, I couldn't really think of what I would do. Maybe I wouldn't care.

The weather was beginning to stay warm, even when a storm would come. Those were becoming more frequent, but less intense than the one I had stood outside in with Yomi. I usually wandered outside within the perimeter of the den. I could often spot various demons walking around, but too distracted to notice me.

I could see that some demons were starting the longer processes of finding a mate, and I began seeing more foxes wandering around or fighting with each other. Apparently, Youko wasn't the only fox demon in the area.

I watched this all warily, trying to judge how far into the process they were and I eventually figured that they weren't far. They were showing interest, meeting up in the area to see what the options were. I knew that Youko wasn't going to go through this process, and could easily hurry things along if he chose.

I needed to hurry up and get this over with. But Youko was often gone thieving with Yomi and his ever-dwindling group. Youko was a bit bewildered by it, often looking bothered or confused when he returned. He wasn't sure where they were all going to, and no one that was left would tell him.

"Maybe they're all distracted. It's spring you know," I said flatly. He raised an eyebrow at me, but shook his head. He chose to ignore the jab.

"None of them have those instincts. They mate when they feel like it. Which is usually never."

So things continued like this: I would watch the other demons to judge how much time I had left while Youko was gone, and Youko continued to puzzle over his band of thieves' shrinking size.

All the while, Youko seemed to be getting more comfortable around me. I was finally making progress. Soon enough, I would have control again, and Youko wouldn't live to regret his decision that brought me here. I was sure of that.

But then Youko suddenly changed directions. He came to me voluntarily with his problems, and disposed them on me without any hesitation. I must have made more progress than I had thought, and I was caught off guard by it. I didn't feel ready to kill him so soon, which annoyed me.

I still listened to what he had to say of course, or else he might have gotten annoyed too.

"I think I figured it out," Youko muttered, sitting down next to me. He was scowling, and I could tell he wasn't looking for affection. It had been weeks since Yomi had moved up in the ranks, and weeks since Youko's group had begun losing numbers.

Youko had said it wasn't uncommon to lose one or two every year or so, but he'd never lost large numbers for no reason. They had started dropping off even before he had started thieving regularly again.

"Where the demons are going, you mean?" I asked, prompting him to continue. He nodded a bit, sighing. "Well? Is it really bad?"

"In a way, yes. I've heard others talking, since no one that's left will talk to me about it. It seems there was a sudden increase in thieving _attempts_," he emphasized the word, but I wasn't sure why.

"Attempts."

"Meaning they tried to break in, but ended up dead," Youko clarified. I raised my eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Of course, a few of them did manage to get in, but they couldn't get out. But from what these demons told me, there was always one or two demons that managed to get away."

He paused again, and I waited expectantly. I had a feeling I knew where this would end up going, and I was a bit surprised. Only a few weeks in his desired place and Yomi was already lining up to be killed.

"So you think it was the demons from your group," I said finally. Youko had apparently gotten lost in thought, but he came back when he heard me and nodded.

"I know that some of them were. It's a little insulting, that they would run off on their own. But they've never done it before Yomi moved up."

"So he's connected to it."

"More than likely. As offended as I am, most of the demons I lost weren't too important to me. They were pretty disposable," he said with a shrug, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. I remembered the demon that had been eaten by some sort of awful sand creature at Yoshiro's. That must be what he meant by disposable.

"So you'll just find more," I guessed, shrugging. He hummed a bit, nodding his head slightly.

"It just won't be as easy as it was before. I might offer them some chance at being rich, or becoming famous in some way… but there's also a rising price on my head. If it gets high enough, I'm sure there will be some demons who won't hesitate in trying their hand at murder."

I tried not to tense at the mention of murder. He didn't suspect me I knew that much. He couldn't. He was very confident in the fact that I couldn't hurt him even if I tried, which he assumed I wouldn't. I'd prove him wrong later.

"So, what, are you going to bring all of this up to them later? Try to guilt them into confessing to it or something?"

"No. I'll wait. I want to know their reason first, and I don't really need them all to help me steal something. It helps me get more things, sure, but most of the time they just make good distractions."

"Maybe they figured out you were using them and are rebelling."

"Well, they're getting killed, so if I was them, I'd suck it up. At least I let them keep some things they find for themselves when they make it out alive."

I sighed a bit shaking my head at the logic, and grabbing some of Youko's hair as he lightly butted his head against my neck. I didn't pull his hair, though I wanted to, and released it a moment later. Youko hummed a bit, pulling me closer until I was eventually in his lap.

"And I've been letting you do what you want lately… you should be grateful," he pointed out, looking at me before nuzzling my neck slightly. I bit my lip, hoping he wasn't going to try and skip the whole process like I had guessed he would.

"Yes well, I know what you expect as repayment, so I'm not sure if I am," I said flatly. He laughed slightly and I tensed as he lightly licked my neck, before pulling back.

"You're still trying to be stubborn."

"You just can't accept no," I muttered. He blinked, frowning slightly as he tilted his head. I waited, wondering if he found the words suspicious somehow, but he seemed to brush it off a moment later. He moved me back to where I had been sitting and stood up to stretch.

"I'm going to eat," he said simply. He looked at me, and I sighed a bit as I stood. He seemed pleased and walked towards the back and down the hallway. I obediently followed after him the whole way, but my thoughts weren't on food.

I needed to get myself ready to kill him at a moment's notice, because I could tell that I would do exactly what he expected me to; threaten to do it, get close to doing it, and then finally resigning and giving myself up.

I just wasn't sure what I could do to encourage myself to go through with it so early.

* * *

_So here's some teasers/hints for what might come in later chapters:_

_1. Youko will definitely die. He has to, it's canon._

_2. Juliet does actually have a real name._

_3. Juliet has always wanted to go to human world._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Ta-daaa. **Got this done, finally. This is my preferred version, definitely. You will never see the other one (the only difference is the second half-ish). I'm gunning for twenty-five chapters, but it might be twenty-six or twenty-seven. I've already gotten a cry (sort of) for a sequel, which is great. It makes me feel really good. But I'm not sure if what I had planned will leave it open for that. _

_Thanks to the people who shared their insight with me about Kurama's hair (did I mention that I've seen Botan with blond hair on a Japanese cover?). Most people seemed to think that he probably was supposed to have black hair. Which is pretty hot, in my opinion. I actually stumbled on a website where you could 'ask Kurama' so I asked him. I don't think he's answered yet, lol. I'll let you know how that goes._

* * *

_**Tryst**_

_Twenty-four_

It was nearly the middle of spring before Youko finally confirmed the suspicion that Yomi was behind the disappearing acts of several of the demons that followed Youko. It wasn't necessarily an attempt to dwindle the competition further, but botched attempts at solo heists. Though, solo in Yomi's mind seemed to only mean 'without Youko'.

Youko had never laid down a rule that a demon that was a part of the group couldn't go thieving on their own. But then, I don't think he ever assumed someone would do it as a second leader. He saw the heists as attempts to make a new group, one that would try to rival him. But Youko, of course, wasn't worried.

Watching the other demons outside made it clear enough that the wooing process was well underway, almost over for some. I found it amusing sometimes, watching males try to prove themselves to females for the sake of some little brat that would be born.

But Youko was starting to slip into the process too, and was often bringing back little things that he considered pretty good gifts that someone would appreciate; I received several birds while Youko romped around as a fox, and once a stick. But that he took that back so he could gnaw on it for a bit and try to find bugs.

When Youko wasn't thinking on animal instincts, and consequently wasn't covered in fur, I got some nicer things; a little bracelet he had found, a flower that looked like it was made of glass. But he reverted back to instincts once and brought me colorful feathers.

He didn't seem embarrassed in the least to bring these little gifts in an obvious attempt to finally win me over. In fact, he seemed pretty confident that it would work, mostly because I kept anything that wasn't dead. And to my horror, I found the whole thing rather endearing, and began expecting the gifts to keep coming.

And keep coming they did.

He was constantly giving me the pieces of food he normally would have kept for himself, brought me another dress so I wouldn't have keep wearing the same one, and by the end of the week took me to take another bath.

And I thanked him each time with so much sincerity that I was starting to become worried. Worried that maybe Youko had a reason to be so confident. Sure, the gifts were often better suited for another fox sometimes, but the material things, the food, I could appreciate. But that was the problem.

But the end of spring came, and Youko made no move to finish the season like everyone else seemed to be doing. The gifts stopped coming and I watched him become increasingly agitated. I wasn't sure why he was so bothered, and he wouldn't tell me no matter how much I insisted.

And then he started disappearing again. I felt like everything was going backwards, that I had somehow been caught in a vortex that was changing time. The only difference was that Kuronue made no appearances.

I began to wonder if he had somehow guessed my plan and was going to reassert himself. But he didn't. He closed the den every time he left, and would stalk past me when he returned and lay down to rest.

I was bewildered, until finally I had some sort of breakthrough, though it was indirect. I could hear Yomi and Youko arguing outside; bitter, snarled and snapped words. I eventually I heard the scuffle start and I heard Yomi finally relent.

"All right, I'll stop!"

Muffled words were exchanged, and Youko reappeared. He didn't look injured, but he did look a bit mussed, and more agitated than ever. He still refused to speak with me, and I could see Yomi nursing his wounds outside the den until he stalked off.

Other demons began appearing not long after this, voicing various concerns to their leader. They soon began reminding him of their loyalty to him, and I had a bad feeling that things were spiraling downward quickly.

I managed to confront only one demon, since the others would always leave in a hurry. I had almost been under the impression that they weren't trying to get away from Youko, but to get away from me. But the demon had been compliant enough when I had asked him to wait before he could take off into the forest.

He looked puzzled about being stopped, and seemed to grow even more puzzled when I wandered out of the den with a frown. But he didn't dismiss me and waited until I reached him.

"You… what's all of this about?" I asked, sounding more worried than I intended. He tilted his head, before something seemed to click.

"Oh, you're the girl from before," he said, completely ignoring my question. "I thought you looked familiar, the clothes threw me off."

I was going to tell him off for being so stupid, clothes didn't really make it hard to recognize a person, but then I remembered most of these demons never changed clothes. Maybe it really was that confusing for him.

"That didn't answer my question," I sighed, frowning. That seemed to get him back on track.

"Well, what's 'this', exactly?"

Or maybe he really was just stupid.

"All of this visiting you demons keep doing, what are you even talking about?"

"Oh, that 'this'," he said, sighing as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess he wouldn't tell you. Maybe I shouldn't either." I glared, and he hesitated before continuing. "There's a pretty clear division starting between Yomi and Kurama. They used to be pretty good friends you know, even if Yomi did get on Kurama's nerves.

"We aren't really sure what's going on, but everyone's starting to take sides. I'm sticking with Youko. At least I know he won't kill me or something when this is over," he said, rubbing the back of his head again.

"You're making it seem like it will be a war or something," I muttered.

"Maybe. Humans call those civil wars, don't they? Fighting amongst your selves? There's enough of us…" he said, trailing off as he crossed his arms. "All I know is that I don't care how clever Yomi is, he can't even lead a raid, let alone beat Kurama. I keep trying to tell everyone else…" he trailed off again, shaking his head.

"Youko's a pretty good leader compared to most, I can't see why anyone would take sides with Yomi. Hey, if he does get mad at you for knowing, don't tell him who told you," he said suddenly, before heading off.

I looked after him, tilting my head slightly as I thought about this. Maybe that's why he was acting so strange. Fights like these were worrisome for most demons, especially if it was their power in jeopardy.

I wondered if it would come down to some sort of bizarre war; the demon had made it seem like there were a lot more followers of Youko than what I normally encountered. I scowled at the thought of war, knowing it would send most of the Makai into absolute chaos (absolute, because the Makai is already pretty chaotic).

_What a jerk_, I thought. _Making trouble for everyone else. I don't want to deal with a war. _

So I stalked back inside. Youko actually looked up at me, a bit eagerly when I walked back in, but he frowned when he saw how annoyed I looked. "What did he say?"

I looked a bit surprised, that he had guessed that quickly, but he did have very good hearing. HE didn't look angry, just a little disappointed. I couldn't figure out why.

"You must have heard," I muttered. "About how you and Yomi are apparently scaring your followers into taking sides in case of a fight. That one figured it could easily become some sort of bizarre war," I said, my voice rising as I pointed over my shoulder. "And if it does become a war, you can both plan on being assassinated, because I'm not dealing with that type of crap."

Youko sighed a bit as he walked over to me, running a hand over my hair. "It's not going to get that far," he muttered, looking over my head and out the entrance. "Yomi just doesn't know that yet. And neither do the others. But some things are better kept quiet." His grip tightened slightly at that, but he dropped his hand a moment later.

"I don't want you to worry too much about this, and I don't want you putting ideas into everyone's heads. It will only make things more complicated for me," he said firmly. "Now go eat something, you haven't done that today."

He shooed me off and I grudgingly headed off to the back room to find something. He was sounding more like a parent than anything and I wondered if this was some sign that his direction of affection had changed and I was off the hook.

But I didn't have much time to think that over.

Later, not long after that week had ended, Youko left and disappeared for what felt like forever. It might have really only been about a day or two, and during that time I instead began to wonder if the fighting had actually started. Maybe, right that very moment as I sat picking at some moss, a war had started.

But that thought disappeared rather quickly one night as a silver fox slipped in through one of the small tunnels and trotted over to me, nudging my hand. I had been sleeping, until he had yipped at me, and while I was annoyed with him for waking me up, I complied and pet his head.

"Where were you?" I muttered. He didn't answer me, easily climbing onto the bed of moss and resting against me. I sighed, moving so I wouldn't suffocate in the fur. "You'd better tell me tomorrow then."

He pressed his nose against my neck, closing his eyes slightly as I got comfortable and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

"I just took care of the problem, that's all."

The thought was careful, as if he was trying hard not to disturb me again. A brief thought of 'how' crossed my mind, but flickered away as I felt sleep start to pull me back down.

"Yomi's done."

* * *

_Yeah, you savvy readers know what happened. Shut yer mouths. I know what happened, you don't have to tell me. Resist the temptation to give something away to not so savvy readers. I'll probably touch on it soon.  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_**This one's kind long. **And maybe a little rushed. But keep in mind that since the story is ending, and since it's someone telling it to you, it's not going to be overly detailed. Something to look forward to in this chapter: Juliet's real name! Yowza!  
_

* * *

_**Tryst**_

_Twenty-five_

The other fox demons I had seen hanging around were starting to make their way deeper into the forest in search of their own dens that would satisfy their high standards. Sometimes Youko would watch them with me, standing on top of the den with his arms crossed.

Sometimes the foxes would stop and share some news or words, and I was struck with the sense that this forest was already a set community, seen as an ideal place to mate and raise offspring. And with the respect that they often showed Youko, I realized it might have been because he was here.

Most of the interactions seemed to be unintentional; courtesy given in passing. But they usually ignored my presence, and I had the feeling it was because I wasn't a fox like they were. Or maybe it was the collar that told them I shouldn't be acknowledged.

On one occasion, when Youko was showing me a trick he had learned that involved making forms with vines and flowers, we were approached by a fox demon. Her name was Miyu, an older, two tailed female that had two twins already. Her children weren't yet old enough to utilize human like forms, so they wandered around her legs and sat on her feet.

I noticed that Youko was eyeing the children with an odd look on his face, before the form, meant to look like a human with a tiny flower for hair, scurried down the hill to them. The foxes eyed this new foe warily, before eagerly bounding after it as it scurried around the area.

The moment seemed oddly tender to me, and I felt my resolve beginning to fade away again. Miyu looked relieved that her children were occupied.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something Youko, but I've gotten some news from Shouta…" she frowned, her tails practically still.

"He's all right, isn't he?" I watched Youko frown as he straightened in his sitting position. He relaxed when Miyu nodded her head.

"Of course he's all right, he's harder to kill than a cockroach and its demon equivalent put together," she said, a look of fondness and pride crossing her face. "But he's heard talking, and he made it very clear that I was to tell you."

"Go ahead Miyu, I have nothing important to do today," he muttered, eyeing the woman. She nodded again, sighing.

"The talk about you in the demon cities has turned malevolent, Youko," she began, a solemn look now on her face. "Your place on the list has risen considerably and… well, that means-"

"I see."

Miyu frowned, watching Youko carefully. A look crossed his face that I had seen often enough in my time with him. He was thinking of something, considering. The only sound was the debris on the forest floor being disturbed by the children's new game.

"Shouta insists that you stay out of sight Youko, we're all very anxious for you, and there are nearly ten new couples here that are depending on you," she said frowning. Youko sighed, rubbing his forehead before he trailed down to his chin.

"I understand your anxiety, Miyu," he said finally, looking up at her before he stood; he had to look down then. He probably towered over nearly everyone. "But everyone here is safe, you know that. And you'll continue to be safe."

But Miyu's disposition didn't waver and she fixed him with a hard gaze. Youko looked a bit puzzled. Apparently he had expected that this little speech would suffice, but when she didn't leave, he ventured out again.

"Is there something that I don't know?"

"I know you know very many things Youko," she murmured, looking down. "But even Shouta was surprised with this… Kurama, Reikai is getting involved. They've raised the price on your head considerably, and may even resort to looking for you, if the price doesn't entice others to get you first."

Silence fell on us again, but even the little kits stopped playing, looking up in confusion as the little plant figure struggled under their paws. They seemed to sense that something had taken a bad turn.

"I see," he murmured, sounding more somber than before.

"Please Kurama, you have to fall out of sight, or this forest might lose you. If you keep putting yourself out there like that… well, they might come here, Youko, and you understand…" she trailed off, scooping up her children as they wandered back over. The plant figure scurried up to me and I let it climb into the palm of my hand.

Youko nodded his head. "Don't worry Miyu, I understand. No offense has been taken," he murmured. I noticed that Miyu visibly relaxed nodding your head.

"Shouta and I still support you no matter what Youko, you know that. And so will the rest of us that have lived a summer or two here. But these new couples…" she sighed shaking her head. "Well, Shouta just wanted you to know this."

"I'm grateful for his information… and your loyalty. Thank you," Youko muttered. She bowed her head slightly, before walking off into the forest to return to her den. We stayed quiet for a long time before Youko looked at me.

"You look worried," he said simply. I looked a bit startled then. I hadn't even felt my expression change to one of worry. I scowled at him as the little figure fell down and flailed for a moment, as if it was having a fit of some kind. It rolled off my hand and scurried away.

"Well, it's a worrisome prospect," I muttered, looking after the plant figure. I kind of missed it already.

"It's easily handled," he said tilting his head. My expression didn't change. "You're as stubborn as Miyu."

"Reikai isn't exactly 'easily handled'," I pointed out, scoffing slightly. "I don't care who you are either, they're not. People may pray to a deity or two there, but they aren't known for integrity or sympathy towards demons."

Youko eyed me for a long time as I sat, apparently thinking this over. "It's nice to see concern from you," he said finally. I scowled even more than the first time.

"It's not concern for you."

"I'm sure," he said, rolling his eyes at me. "Because you're so self centered, I should have known you couldn't be concerned for another."

That struck on odd chord with me as I looked away.

_You're vain…_

For some reason the prospect of that bothered me, and I forgot all about the situation with Youko in favor for fretting over whether I was full of myself. Or maybe it was the fact that Yomi might have been right about me. That was a little annoying.

"Chuuri…" I felt Youko sit beside me again, his arms easily slinking around me as he pressed his face into my neck. I didn't bother pushing him away; being unresponsive was just as good. "Since my life could be in danger now, maybe we shouldn't dance around the subject anymore, hm?"

"Wow. Using pity to get sex? That's a new low," I said flatly. But my stomach was doing turns as his lips brushed against my skin.

"A fox gets desperate," he said easily, continuing his efforts to melt me with his touches. It was starting to work, and I realized I should do it now; stab him in the stomach and slice him open before slitting his throat.

And then I remembered those kits and Miyu…

My hands grabbed his arm, clenching as his ministrations with my neck continued. The body could be your worst enemy at times like this. I think Youko knew that. And then he asked something I had never really expected, something that didn't necessarily fit the mood: "What's your name?"

I was a bit surprised, and despite the sultry tone, didn't fall prey to the question. Youko hadn't even asked my name when he had refused to call me Juliet. He had simply decided that he was going to name me himself.

But now he wanted to know. Either it was fox curiosity or he was determined to test our bizarre relationship. When I didn't answer right away he pulled back slightly to look at me, frowning, but I must have been staring into space; his hand waved across my field of vision several times before I grabbed his wrist.

I looked at him with a frown, before one of the many little Juliets peeped up: This could work for you. Make it a game. My frown became a smirk, and I watched Youko's gaze become wary.

"I have a proposition for you, fox," I said lightly. I could tell that, despite his wariness, he was interested. I knew enough about his kind to know that deals and games were what they lived for. "If you can figure out my name, with no hints from me, I'll agree to your little escapade that you've wanted to have for so long, no strings attached."

Youko raised his eyebrows as he regarded me. "All I have to do is guess your name, and you'll do what ever I want?"

"I still have morals," I said with a frown. He tilted his head. "I'm a traditional kind of girl when it comes to informal mating."

"All right, but would you be willing to try anything I suggest?"

I eyed him. He seemed very eager to start this game, willing to compromise. Maybe he had figured out that seduction wasn't going to get him anywhere. I was offering him a free pass. No seduction needed. Just a name.

"How will I know you're not lying?" he asked, scowling suddenly. I blinked, a bit surprised by that question.

"I doubt you'll guess it anyway, so I have no reason to lie. Is it an agreement then? You guess my name, no hints from me, and I'll be willing to take part in this informal mating of yours. My willingness to try your ideas is debatable."

We shook hands, Youko smirking at me. "Let the game begin," he said happily.

He didn't rattle off names like I had expected, but walked off to find something to eat instead. Realizing I was hungry as well, I followed after him. And still he made no guesses at names. I was starting to get impatient with him. How long was he going to make this game last?

But on the other hand, the fewer names he guessed, the less chance he had on coming up with the right one. I had probably just given myself a considerable amount of extra time, and I was proud for coming up with such a clever solution.

Yay, me.

The day continued without much change. Youko was quietly going about his day, and I went about mine. A few other couples visited voicing their concerns about how hard it was to find a den, and Youko left to help them.

It seemed that the game was postponed for several days as Youko helped spread out the fox demons and find them new homes. The process wouldn't have been so difficult if he hadn't had to expand the territory they were in as well.

I had been starting to get anxious, before I told myself to relax. If his focus wasn't the game, if he still wasn't guessing names, I had a lot of time on my hands. Time that I tried my best to use to my advantage.

But when I thought I had finally come up with the best plan, I would think of Youko letting the little kits play with their new toy and I remembered how Miyu had said they were all depending on him.

The guilt made me hesitate.

Either way, Youko was gone for a rather long time, and it wasn't until nearly the middle of summer that he returned. I was sleeping at the time, thankfully; it was hot and muggy, making it uncomfortable, and it had taken me forever to fall asleep.

But, Youko shook me awake, and I opened my eyes to be faced with a grin. It made me a bit wary, and despite my better judgment, I questioned him: "What is it?"

His grin widened and he finally answered. "Rika."

I remember staring at him, and I remember trying to think of a lie to tell him. But I realized he would probably see through it. How had he guessed right on the first try? How had he decided that this was the name he should say, without even running names by me first?

"Well? I won. Why aren't you getting undressed or something?" he asked, nearly draping himself over me. I tensed as his hands ran up my legs and I saw a look of annoyance cross his face. "Rika, if you're going to lay there like you're in a coma-"

He gasped and I pushed him away, shoving him onto the floor; I had managed to kick him in the stomach, enough to knock the wind out of him and stun him. I leaped off the bed, eager to get away before he could move again.

Deals be damned, I couldn't go through with it. The thought made shiver in disgust, and I rounded on Youko when I felt him reach for my arm, cursing me. He paused when he felt the knife against his throat, eyeing me warily.

When I didn't do anything else, he smirked and made a grab for me again. I leaped back, and I ran. I had my chance! I had my chance and I ran away from it. This was becoming frighteningly typical for me.

I realized that I was running outside now, but I felt no tug on the collar. I could feel him coming after me, I wondered if it was the thrill of the chase or something, but I realized that it wasn't important. My instincts were simply screaming at me to run. And that was definitely something I could do.

The muggy air was burning at my lungs, but I kept going, bursting through the perimeter of the forest and streaking across a field I wasn't familiar with. I could hear Youko yelling after me, cursing me.

I knew enough about fox demons to figure out why he was so angry (and possibly not thinking straight, if the lack of collar use was any indication); promises were one thing that they made sure to honor.

And they found it incredibly insulting if a promise was broken. Which is exactly what I had done. I think it was then that I realized either he would kill me in some sort of blind fury, or I would kill him.

Whom would kill whom first was still up in the air, in my mind, though there wasn't much left to my thought processes. We were both running on instincts.

I remember tensing, darting away from a whip of thorns that was intent on snagging me for the second time in my life, and I remember nearly falling over as Youko voiced his anger and frustration in one animal like cry.

And then I heard his footsteps stop, and I stopped as well, falling to my hands and knees, before rolling over to sit as I gasped for air. I watched Youko warily but he wasn't looking at me anymore.

His gaze was focused on something to the side of the field, his ears perked. I waited for him to reveal this as a trick, for him to tackle me down and possibly rape me, but he didn't. He instead began moving warily towards me, continuing to focus on the edge of trees, before he stopped, and started walking back.

I was completely bewildered, my vision swimming. And then there was a rush of energy, a cracking sound as a tree fell and Youko skittered out of the way, snarling and growling before he leapt off, turning into a fox as he went.

There was rustling coming from the trees, but then it stopped, leaving the field in silence. I knew that I wasn't safe, lying in the middle of an open field, so I forced myself to stand, to get myself past the trees.

I didn't know at the time that this would be my last encounter with Youko Kurama.

Sleep took me easily; the minute I had finished hauling myself onto a wide tree branch, I was gone. When I woke up, I was very puzzled. There was no sign of Youko, and the night had come and gone with out a single tug from the collar.

Feeling refreshed, I easily dropped out of the tree and started heading back to the den. I figured that going further away wouldn't get me any favors, and maybe if I apologized and begged, Youko would forget about the deal.

I reached the forest after maybe half an hour of walking, and finally got back to Youko's den after another half an hour. I realized when I was hesitating before going inside that the forest was still, as if it was holding its breath.

While I rarely saw the other fox demons that lived in the forest, you could usually hear the different sounds they made as they traveled and communicated with each other. Frowning, wondering why everyone was so quiet, I walked into the den. After a quick search I found that it was empty, completely unchanged from last night.

But I didn't know where else Youko could be, with both Yomi and Kuronue gone (even though I still didn't know what had happened to Yomi).

I remember standing in the den, absolutely puzzled, before I decided that if he wasn't here, and if I couldn't find him, I should take my chance and leave. So I gathered up most of the things he had given me, snagged a bag and some food, and headed out.

The forest was still quiet as I walked away, and I remember that I continued walking for a long time before I came along a demon city. It was almost night by then, and the city, unlike the forest I had left behind me, was buzzing.

It seemed there was some sort of strange mix between celebration and mourning going on, but either way, there was certainly drinking going on. I had quite a few drinks shoved in my face by various demons and I finally became so fed up that I asked one tearful drunkard what was going on.

He swayed, wiped at his eyes, took a very long drink, and swayed some more. Finally collecting himself, he answered my question. He was very somber about it, despite being completely drunk.

"Youko Kurama. He's dead."

I nearly fainted.

* * *

_Not done just yet. I plan on tying up loose ends in the next chapter and then that will be that.  
_


	26. Chapter 26: An Epilogue of Sorts

_**I was planning on waiting for this. **I was sort of stuck with what to do, and I was waiting for a friend to catch up so I could weasel out advice. And then suddenly, through the haze of a fever and drowsiness, I thought of this ending instead. **Your request for a Sequel has been acknowledged. **_

_I'll be trying to plan that out soon. I have to make it at least story length, since the premise of the sequel could be done in one chapter of this story. Ha. But I kind of want to write more for all of this, so that's why I relented. _

_**Important notice: I sent out some PMs yesterday to inform people that I MADE A MISTAKE IN CHAPTER 22. Half of the chapter was missing, because I used the unfinished file. So please, GO BACK AND READ IT. It was really confusing, but now it doesn't have that jump between 22 and 23. **_

* * *

_**Tryst**_

_An Epilogue of Sorts_

"That's certainly an interesting story."

"You were there for parts of it, don't act like its news."

"I know. Thank you for reading it to me. Why did you write it down?"

There was a lull in the conversation then, as the small female in front of him shifted her position, probably tilting her head slightly. He wasn't going to press her for an answer. Yomi had learned patience over the years.

Rika's arrival had surprised him, to say the least. It seemed to surprise her, actually. Her first words had been: "I have no idea why I'm here."

It had been a quite few years since Youko's disappearance from the Makai, and only about a year or two since the word spread of his reappearance in the Ningenkai. Yomi had been expecting the conversation to center on that matter.

Instead, the female had told him that she just wanted him to listen, and they eventually migrated to one of the rooms he used when meeting with the demons under him.

The room was empty save the two of them now, and for awhile, the only sound had been her voice, reading her memoir of sorts. He had been amused by some of the story, but had been surprised to hear about the extent of her struggle.

He hadn't been as observant as he was now.

"I'm not sure why I wrote it. It was just an impulse. I was tired of thinking about it, so I wrote it down."

Yomi nodded, accepting the answer. "And the collar never came off."

"No."

"That would explain why the story didn't seem to have an ending."

"No, it didn't."

Yomi leaned forward slightly, his face turned towards hers. He didn't sense the nervousness that used to hover around her. It seemed everyone had done their growing up.

"Do you know why?"

"It's because Youko didn't die, isn't it?"

The murmured question was twined with and odd mix of emotions, hope and annoyance. Yomi nodded again.

"I believe so. Collars like this one," he said, his fingers ghosting along the subject at hand. "Are directly connected to the energy of the dominant demon. It stays on as long as the energy is holding it there and therefore can not be removed or used otherwise. It must have been why Youko had to kill Yoshiro."

He felt the breath from her sigh brush along his hand, before he withdrew it. "I think I can assume you haven't been worried about staying up to date with events in the Makai."

"It hasn't been much of my concern. I heard of the tournament, but felt no desire to go."

"Understandable. I'm sure you heard that Kurama was here."

Yomi waited, feeling her reaction. Anxiety, excitement and disappointment rolled into one. All he received as an answer was an even stranger mix of a gasp and a sigh.

"He's returned to the Ningenkai now, but I know where he is. You can find him, and he can remove the collar. You'd be free."

"But isn't… isn't it difficult, getting into human world?"

The hesitation was almost attractive. Almost. He tilted his head slightly. "It wouldn't be. You have my assistance, remember. And I expect nothing in return."

"That's unusual," she said flatly.

"There's nothing I desire at the moment. So, what's your decision?"

"I think you know."

Yomi smiled slightly. "Yes. I think I do," he murmured.

* * *

_**I'm getting major YomixRika vibes. Anyone else? Haha.  
**_


End file.
